Luke and his Father
by SophieAnnWard
Summary: My version of events if Vader had found Luke when he was ten years old. I'm going to create a little series, so consider this the first. Luke will be 9-11 in this one  Second in the Series already out .
1. The Beginning

_**Luke and his Father**_

**Chapter One**

Luke sighed as he gazed up at the twin Tatoonian suns. He wondered what was out there in Space—stars, planets, interesting people—Luke felt as I it was his destiny. There was nothing for him on Tatooine apart from the Moisture Farm.

Luke snorted as he thought about his Uncle Owen. All Owen wanted was for him to be a Farmer for the rest of his life.

_Like that's gonna happen! _Luke may have been only nine, but he certainly knew that he was _not _spending the rest of his life there.

"Luke! Dinners ready!" his Aunt Beru called.

"Coming Beru!" Luke replied, brushing the sand off of his clothes. Beru would probably scold him for coming home all sandy, but it couldn't be helped.

When Luke finally got to the little homestead, he could already smell his dinner. Bantha Steak, _his favourite_. Luke rushed indoors, making sand scatter everywhere on the floor.

"Luke!" Beru scolded, dusting him down herself.

"I'm sorry Aunt Beru." Luke repeated. It seemed to be routine with them: Luke would come home and make everything sandy, Beru would reprimand him, and Luke would apologize.

He was used to it.

"Why are we having Bantha Aunt Beru?" Luke asked, sliding into a seat. He wasn't complaining though, far from it. It wasn't often they had such expensive food.

"We're celebrating your birthday." Aunt Beru said kindly. Luke stopped scoffing his food down and looked up.

"But my birthday is tomorrow—"

"Everyone is celebrating Empire Day tomorrow." Uncle Owen snapped, Luke pouted.

"You've never done all this before!" Luke complained, drinking the last of his Blue Juice.

"Well, you're going to be a Big Boy now. Ten is double-digits." Luke grinned to himself.

"Does that mean I can do whatever I want?" Luke knew they'd say no, but maybe he'd be lucky and they'd let him do something fun and exciting—

"Absolutely not, boy." Uncle Owen snapped.

"Yes sir." Luke said dejectedly. Once everyone had finished eating, Beru produced a neatly wrapped package from behind her back.

"For me!" Luke chimed, eagerly shredding it apart.

It was a complete set of new tools, all wrapped up in a thin sheet of some sort.

"Wow!" Luke's eyes grew large, and he hugged Beru and Owen. Owen grumbled slightly but Owen ruffled his hair up.

"Go try them out on that broken droid Luke." Owen suggested, well, it was more of a demand, but Luke complied anyway.

When he had firmly shut the door behind, they instantly started talking in hushed whispers. Luke, who was a very curious child, gently pressed his ear against the door.

"That crazy old wizard said his Force powers may show up around this age!" Owen grumbled.

"I know, he's so much like his Father, Anakin." Beru sighed.

"That no good son-of-a-hut. He's better off dead!" Luke bit his lip before fleeing to the safety of the little room which contained all their droids.

His fingers set to work, but his mind wandered elsewhere.

_My Father's name was Anakin. I wonder if I look like him… _Luke sighed. His elation at having new tools had steadily gone downhill until it disappeared altogether.

He wrapped them up, realising it was late, and retired to his bed, dreading Empire Day tomorrow. The only thing that was keeping him happy was the thought of his birthday. He couldn't wait.

**Meanwhile, in Coruscant…**

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and Second in Command of the Empire, could not help but remember that _this _day was the day that his beloved _Angel _had died. Died by his hand. Padme and their child. Their _unborn _child.

Today would be nothing but unnecessary dinner-parties and speeches. Vader, who wasn't the most social person ever, loathed it, sitting with everyone while they chatted and ate food…food which he would then have to eat on his own in private,.

**Back to Luke on Tatooine…**

Owen, Beru and Luke piled into the speeder, heading to Mos Eisley. When they reached there, everything was already in full-swing. Grabbing some drinks, everyone sat down to watch the large Holo-vid on the wall. It would be broadcasting the ceremonies everywhere.

The Emperor's speech was always saved till last, and then there would be a small documentary on the success' the Empire have had, and how they are making everything peaceful and whatnot.

Luke didn't care for these boring speeches, the only reason he didn't kick up a fuss was because: 1) he liked the firework display on the Holo and 2) he liked looking at Darth Vader.

Ever since Luke could remember, he had always had this compelling feeling to see the Dark Lord. He also wanted to tug on the large, black billowing cape.

He slurped loudly on his milkshake, causing Uncle Owen to tell him off. He got a large strawberry one since this was the day he _actually _turned ten.

Unbeknownst to both Father and Son, the Force was at work, and within the next 24 hours they would be together for the first time…

**24 hours later…**

"Thomas!" Luke called, racing up to his latest friend. Thomas was a Slave, unfortunately, and rarely had any time to play about. Thomas' face lit up and he waved excitedly. Another unfortunate thing was that Thomas was mute. No one else wanted to play with him, even the slaves ignored him.

He carried around a little slate and a pencil, and used that to communicate.

"Are you free to play a bit? Uncle Owen told me to stay out the house until dinner." Luke frowned, he knew Uncle Owen didn't like him, but he had never been banned from coming home.

**Why? **Thomas wrote down.

"I think it was because I spilt my milkshake on him and laughed about it." Luke confessed, his cheeks slightly pink. Thomas shook with silent giggles.

Suddenly, Thomas shook Luke and pointed to the sky. There was an Official Imperial Ship coming to land on the sandy dunes not far from them. Both the young boys turned to look at each-other before running nearer the ship.

Darth Vader had decided he would try to put a stop to some of the slavery going on in Tatooine. He had been hesitant to set foot back on this planet, but he had sworn as a young boy to his mother that he would free the slaves…

Yet he felt as if he was letting Anakin Skywalker take over. He would simply deal with the situation and leave. People scuttled into their homes like frightened rabbits. At this rate, it would take quite a while to find any slave children.

Something tugged at his Force…

_A Force-Sensitive? _Vader thought, stretching out, he found that it was. The child was untrained and seemed surrounded by nothing but pure light. It made the Dark Lord feel light-headed.

"Go and free any slaves, make sure their owners are killed. Come back to the ship in 3 hours." He ordered the Storm Troopers and General's. They saluted before going of in small groups.

Vader then spotted the two boys hanging around nearby, looking at him. He recognized the blonde one as the Force-Sensitive he had been feeling. He walked towards them in three large strides and stared down at him. He had a feeling that the blonde one should be familiar to him… _The eyes._ He thought, they were the colour his had been.


	2. The Meeting

Thomas and Luke froze.

_Stars, Darth Vader is standing in front of me, Darth Vader. Darth…Vader… _Thomas, on the other hand, started to slowly shift away.

Suddenly, Vader's hand shot out and gripped Thomas' forearm. He had noticed the little slave mark on his wrist.

"Where is your owner?" Vader demanded. When the boy said nothing Vader jiggled him around. "Answer me!" Vader didn't have the time or the patience to be dealing with frightened little children.

"He's mute, sir." The Force-Sensitive said.

"Do _you _know where his Master is?" Vader asked, releasing the boy from his death-grip.

"Uh…somewhere over there?" he gestured wildly, his heart pounding. Thomas was sweating and visibly shaking.

"Very well, lead the way." When Thomas didn't move straight away, Vader gave him a push with the Force.

They began the walk to where Thomas' Master was. The two boys would occasionally glance at each-other worriedly. They could hear the constant breathing of Vader's respirator from behind them.

_He's like a massive dark cloud. _Luke thought. He could feel the Dark Lord's gaze burning into his back. Swallowing, he nearly walked into Thomas.

Thomas pointed into a small, dingy looking building.

"Stay out here. If you move, I _will _find you." Vader threatened, before squeezing in through the narrow door-way.

**Let's run! **Thomas hastily scribbled out.

"No way," Luke hissed, "he has magical powers, he'd find us easily!" Thomas huffed.

**He'll do something awful Luke! This is Darth Vader! **Luke was finding it hard to read Thomas' quickly scrawled writing.

"Stop, here he comes." Luke straightened up while Thomas whipped his slate clean.

"Come with me. You both shall be taken to your families." Vader said, walking briskly away from them. Luke and Thomas scurried to catch up.

"Uh, sir, I can find my way back to my home on my own…uh, sir." Luke added at the end.

"It is nearly the evening, and the Sand People will be roaming about. It is unsafe for you to be out alone." Vader raised a finger, and Luke felt as if he was being lectured.

"Yes sir." Luke mumbled.

"Where do you live?" Vader's mechanical voice rumbled, breaking the silence.

"He lives around an hour away." Luke interrupted. Vader had forgotten the boy was mute.

"Go to those Storm Troopers. They will tell you where to go." Vader felt satisfied having saved a few hundred children a Slaves Life.

He stood in the middle of all the Troopers and children, his two hands gripping his belt as usual. He was wondering about the Force-Sensitive. For some reason, Vader couldn't shake the feeling that he should be doing something more about him.

"What are your names?" he heard a Storm Trooper as them.

"His name is Thomas Yarn. He's mute so he can't speak." Luke said, feeling tired of telling people this.

"Okay, go over there." He pointed to another group of bedraggled looking children who were with four Storm Troopers.

"And your name?" The Trooper asked. Vader enhanced his hearing using the Force. For some unfathomable reason he felt as if this would be a life-changing moment for him.

"Luke Skywalker." Vader froze in place, and his mind went blank. "But I know where I live and I'm NOT a Slave. So I can go back now right?" Luke scuffed his feet around on the floor.

"Wait." Vader's voice was loud and threatening. "The boy is to come with Me." gripping his arm in his metal hands, Vader literally dragged poor Luke into his private section on his shuttle.

Luke, had it not been for the circumstances, would have been delighted to be in such a nice ship. But Luke had been dragged here by _Darth Vader_, and the older man didn't seem very happy.

_Why can't I just go home? Jeez, I know the way! Owen's going to kill me… _Luke thought, scrunching his face up in the process. Vader though, had heard his thought loud a clear.

Did the boy mean Owen Lars? His _step-brother_?

"Who are you staying with?" Vader asked, suddenly desperate to confirm what he was thinking.

"Um, my Aunt and Uncle Owen and Beru Lars." Luke was trying not stutter under the Vader's harsh glare. Well, he assumed he was glaring, since it was kinda hard to tell with the mask on…

"What about your parents?" Vader asked again, both his hands planted firmly on Luke's shoulders.

"Uh—"

"_ANSWER ME_!" Vader thundered. Luke squeaked as he was shook violently.

"I—I—they died!" he managed to gasp out. Vader let go of him. To Luke, the whole ship was spinning. The black walls seemed to swirl with random dots of colours…

"Their names?" Vader demanded, trying hard not to shake the boy again.

"I don't know my Mother's name, but I overheard my Uncle and Aunt say that my Father's name was Anakin. I think his full name must've been Anakin Skywalker…" Luke's voice trailed off at the end.

_A son. _Was all that Vader's mind could repeat. _I have a Son. Padme didn't die—at least not by his hand! Palpatine lied to him…who had taken Luke to Tatooine? I bet it was Obi-Wan…will the Jedi's torture not leave me alone? _Vader, seemingly lost in thought, suddenly sat down in a chair. It was too much or him to handle at the moment.

Luke shuffled nervously from one foot to the other.

What in the spinning galaxy was going on?

**At the same time in a small little house…**

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes, pulling out from his Meditation. He could sense his former Padawan, Anakin, was here.

_He's Darth Vader now. _Kenobi reminded himself bitterly. He rose, suddenly fearing for Luke.

When he arrived at the Lars' homestead, he found Owen pacing around and Beru close to tears.

"Where's Luke?" Obi-Wan asked, startling them both with his unannounced arrival.

"You!" Owen thundered, shaking his fist at him.

"He hasn't come home yet, Obi-Wan it's getting late!" Beru nearly wailed out of desperation.

"I sense that Vader is on the planet. I think he has discovered Luke." Kenobi said heavily.

Beru gasped. "You mean…?"

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker, not turned Darth Vader, has found his son." Beru started to cry softly. Ten years they had protected him, and then all of a sudden Anakin turns up and—

There was a troubled silence; the only sound was Beru's quiet tears. And then, a knot formed in all of their stomachs, like in a horror movie, the slow breathing of Darth Vader could be heard.

"So, _Master_," Vader said sarcastically, "Not only do you injure me for life and take my wife away…I find that _My Son _has been raised here, thinking his Father was DEAD?" he shouted the last part, his anger that he had bottled up broke some invisible barrier.

Owen was lifted off of his feet with the Force and slammed into the wall twice. Beru screamed and ran to his side, but Vader wasn't finished. He threw Beru to the side, and turned to face the source of his troubles.

"Anakin—" Kenobi tried, but Vader grabbed the front of his robes and lifted him so the tips of his feet barely touched the ground.

"My name is Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith." He hissed. Throwing Obi-Wan away, he ignited his blood-red Lightsaber. Obi-Wan knew he wouldn't survive, bit he wouldn't go down without a fight.


	3. Journey to Coruscant

"HELP! HELP! LET ME OUT!" Luke yelled, banging on the door. Vader had ordered him to stay here and had locked the door.

"What's going on?" he heard a voice ask. Luke perked up immediately.

"Help! You've got to get me outta here!" there was a scuffling noise and then the sound of a Blaster being fired.

As soon as the door swung open Luke shoved past the bewildered Trooper. The ships interior was black, and it wasn't _that _hard to find the exit.

"Wait! Come back here!" the Storm Trooper yelled, running after Luke.

Luke ignored him and sprinted out into the harsh suns.

**Back to the Lars' homestead…**

"It was for his own protection, Vader. If the Emperor knew you had a son, he would've killed him." Vader chose not to reply. It was true, his master would've killed the child and Vader wouldn't have been able to protect him.

"And what of Padme? Did you leave her to die? You only wanted Luke so you could use him to defeat me!" Vader was inching closer.

"Anakin—" Obi-Wan tried, but Vader was beyond listening, he couldn't hear he couldn't even see straight. He could only feel powerful hate surging through him.

And so they fought, Obi-Wan wasn't a match for the Sith, he was old, and had been out of practice for years.

Vader was unleashing powerful attacks, and Obi-Wan were forced to be on the defensive.

"Vader just be rational for a minute!" He called out. Obi-Wan were desperately clinging onto the thought that somewhere, Anakin Skywalker was still there.

Finally Vader had disarmed Obi-Wan. With his former Master on the floor defenceless, Vader felt satisfied.

_Finally, after 10 years I can have my revenge. _The Dark-side swelled around him, and he paused.

"The Jedi took everything from me, but now, the last Jedi _will die_." Vader brought his Lightsaber up and stabbed at Obi-Wan. But it Saber hit nothing but thin air. The only evidence that Obi-Wan had been there at all was a brown cloak.

Vader gaped at the empty space. He let out a terrifying roar and the entire room started to shake.

Beru shrieked and huddled closer to her dead husband. Vader suddenly turned to her, indecisive about whether to kill her or not.

_Might as well be thorough. _Vader thought sadistically. She was soon dealt with.

The Force tugged at him, and he soon realised that it was Luke! Luke was in trouble!

**Back with Luke…**

Luke Skywalker was lost, he was hungry and cold and his legs hurt from running so much and all he could see were miles of sand.

Luke didn't know why Vader was so fascinated by him, he wasn't anyone important. He was just plain old _Luke_.

Without any warning, Luke toppled onto the ground, rolling down a mound of sand.

"AAH!" He yelled when something hit him across his face.

"Hurr hurr!" _Tusken Raiders_! Luke thought, desperately trying to kick the Tusken off of him.

The Tusken grabbed Luke by the front of his tunic.

_This is the end. Good-bye Beru and Owen, goodbye Biggs—" _Luke never got to finish the thought because the Tusken had been violently thrown off him. He scrambled to sit up and tried in vain to crawl away.

Vader, however, had sliced the Tusken in half. He turned to find a semi-conscious Luke crawling around on all fours. Vader gripped his forearm and hauled him to his feet.

"Luke, can you walk?" Vader enquired, checking his son's face for any bruises. Luke had a split lip and a nose-bleed, but apart from that everything seemed to be okay.

"Mmmhm." Luke mumbled, holding onto Vader's arm.

**On the ship…**

"I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish, but whatever it was you failed." Vader said harshly. Luke pouted as Vader put some Bacta on his lip.

"If I hadn't got there in time, you would be _dead_." Vader continued, seemingly glaring at the young boy.

"I was only trying to get home." Luke muttered, glaring up at the ceiling.

Vader was silent as the ship took off. It was hard to believe, that this _boy_ was his son. He looked like he had, with his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

_The nose is Padme's, so is his ears… _Vader stopped scrutinizing Luke. _He doesn't know I am his Father…damn Obi-Wan! What lies has he fed him?_

"Where are you taking me?" Luke asked, his voice getting higher.

"Away from here, to Coruscant." Vader replied.

"_What_? I can't leave I haven't even said good-bye to my Aunt or Uncle!" Luke protested. Sure, Luke liked to watch the Dark Lord on the Holo-net, but now that he was here with him in _real life_…

"Your home is now with me." Vader snapped as Luke tried to stutter something.

The colour drained from Luke's face and he swallowed nervously.

"W-why?" Luke stuttered nervously.

"You shall find out later. I suggest you go to sleep. The ride is nine hours long." Vader pointed to a small room adjacent to the one they were in. Luke shuffled there slowly, trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening.

It was simply too much for ten year old Luke to handle.

Vader watched with mixed emotions as Luke wandered into the room. Now at a loss of what to do, he decided that he would take a blood test, just to make sure.

_The Force is all the conformation I need… _He waited until Luke was fast asleep before pricking him ever so slightly with a needle. After doing the same with himself he sent it off to his personal medic, Doctor Qwerty.

Then there was the problem of his Master. How would he react to the knowledge of Luke? And then there was the Rule of Two…so much to worry about.

"M'lord?" one of his P.A's was stood at the doorway.

"What is it?" Vader snapped, he was brooding over everything that had happened in the last few hours—he did _not _appreciate being interrupted.

"The Emperor wish's to speak with you within the next hour." The man stumbled over his words in his haste to leave.

"Very well. I shall contact him soon." He dismissed the man and resumed his thoughts on what he would say.

Luke opened his eyes and sighed. It had all been a nightmare. He couldn't wait to tell Beru about it, she'd probably laugh and call him a, "Silly Pie". He never understood the _Pie_ bit though. He then realised that he was staring up at a black, polished ceiling.

_Well, it was real after all. _He slowly opened the door and saw Darth Vader pacing up and down.

"I want to call my Aunt." Luke said defiantly. He wouldn't let this big bully control him. He was ten years old now, he could take him on.

"Your Aunt is dead." Vader said, his hand resting on his belt.

"W-what do you mean _dead_? She can't be dead, I saw her a few hours ago!" Luke was becoming distressed, and Vader instantly regretted telling him so bluntly.

"I am sorry for your loss." He amended, trying to be charitable.

"What about Uncle Owen?" large fat tears ran down Luke's cheeks.

"Dead." Vader said in a monotone.

Luke's face scrunched up for a moment, sniffing, he burst out crying. Vader shifted around uncomfortably. He knew he should comfort his son, but how? He wasn't used to this.


	4. Arrived in Coruscant

Luke sat in a stubborn silence. He wouldn't speak and he wouldn't eat. He simply sat there, staring. The tip of his nose was red, his eyelashes clumped together and his eyes pink.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Luke asked, his voice weak. Vader remained silent.

"It does not concern you as to what happened to them; all you need to know is that they are both dead." Vader stood up loomed over him.

"It does concern me!" Luke's voice got stronger and he turned to glare up at the Sith.

"I shall be back momentarily. _Stay here_." Vader knew the Skywalker tendency to disobey rules.

Luke snorted, "As if I have anywhere to go." He muttered under his breath. Vader pretended not to hear him and left the room.

He knelt down as a large image of the Emperor appeared.

"Rise, my friend." Palpatine said. Vader rose to his feet slowly.

"The mission on Tatooine was a success, my Master." Vader replied.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." Palpatine continued, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"As have I, Master." Vader was in no hurry to announce the arrival of his estranged son.

"What are you hiding, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked, getting straight to the point.

"I have found a Force-sensitive on Tatooine, his name is Luke Skywalker." Vader would've held his breath in anticipation, but he didn't want to suddenly pass out.

Palpatine seemed to be at a loss of what to say. He simply sat there, surprise etched onto his face. Finally, he managed to get over the initial shock.

"Where is he now?" he demanded angrily. Lord Vader could not have a son. He wanted Anakin Skywalker to be dead, and with this _child _coming into the picture everything would be jeopardized.

"He is aboard my ship, we are currently around an hour away from Coruscant." Vader explained.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Palpatine's voice grew darker and more dangerous with each word.

_He thinks I want to train him to be a Sith. He thinks I'm planning to overthrow him. _Vader thought. Well, that was the plan, but he would cross that bridge when he had to. Right now, he had to focus on making sure Luke lived.

"I wish to raise him to be loyal to the Empire. He is powerful, and could be a valuable asset to the Empire when he is older." Vader cursed the old man for being so paranoid.

"Hmm. What makes you think he'd even want to stay with you?" Palpatine was met with silence. "He doesn't know, does he?" his Master grinned somewhat devilishly at him.

"…" Vader's respirator was all that could be heard for a few moments.

"You disappoint me Lord Vader. The child must not be trained until _I _say he can." Palpatine waved his hand in disgust. "You are dismissed." The screen was blank and Vader felt a sudden rush of relief.

He'd never imagined the Dark Side would be like this. He thought he would save Padme, have a family, and be making life changing decisions with his Master. Instead he was treated like some sort of…_slave_.

His mood low, he stalked back to the room where Luke was sitting.

"We shall be in Coruscant in around 45 minutes." Vader said, he was not expecting a reply.

**15 minutes later…**

"Why'd you kill 'em? If it was me you wanted you should've just taken me and left them alone! They hadn't done anything to anyone!" Luke's outburst startled Vader out of his light Meditation.

He wondered briefly if he felt any regrets about killing the Lars. He then shrugged it off; he had gotten his revenge, that's all that mattered.

"Silence! I do not care for your stupid questions." Vader turned away from Luke and tried to Meditate again.

"Well I think you're horrible!" Luke got up and dashed into the side room again.

Vader stared at the door that had been slammed shut. His first reaction was to open the door and strike fear into the boy. Did he not know who he was dealing with? He was _Darth Vader_, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Vader then took a moment to calm himself. He was now a Father; he couldn't go around threatening his son. Vader sighed in exasperation and stretched his metal fingers.

**On Coruscant…**

Vader dragged a half-asleep Luke out of the little room.

"Huh?" he mumbled, seemingly out of it.

"I suggest you start walking on your own. I do not wish to carry you around like a baby." Vader said, steadying him.

Luke threw him a dirty look and stomped after Vader.

"You shall be staying in my Palace—"

"What do you mean Palace?" Luke gasped, staring up at the Palace before him.

It was black and towered way above him. He couldn't even see the top; he was craning his neck to breaking point.

_It's like I'm a little ant and this Palace is a SUN! _Luke thought in awe.

"As I was saying…you shall be staying in my private section. You will have quarters near mine." Vader strode in through the halls, Imperials snapping to attention.

They gave Luke quizzical glances, but they did not say anything.

There was nothing to help Luke identify where he was. Every single hallway was black and shiny. Stars, you could even see you're reflection on the ceiling!

He noticed that there were always six doors on one side, and four windows on the wall.

"I'm going to get lost here!" Luke whined.

"Then you better start learning where everything is." Vader replied. When they finally reached a hallway, (which looked the same as every other one), Vader stopped.

Vader indicated the first door. "This is a conference room. I usually use this room for important meetings and for work." Luke nodded.

"This second room is a spare guest-room. The third room is for computers." Vader explained, gesturing to each door.

"Okay…" Luke mumbled. Vader paused, when was the last time he had gotten such a reply?

_No matter_. He thought dismissively.

"This will be your bedroom." Luke walked slowly into his newly appointed room. There was once large window with black curtains. He had a double bed, all black (apart from the pillows), and the floor was made of Dura-steel.

But the one thing that really struck Luke was how _big _it was.

"I could fit the whole Farm in here! My own personal 'Fresher? And a control panel?" Luke rushed around, fiddling with everything.

Vader felt a twinge of amusement.

"The green button is for calling a kitchen droid. It will get you whatever you want." Vader said. "The red button is for security, a squad will be here whenever you press it." Luke nodded, taking it all in.

"You put any dirty clothes here, and a cleaning droid will bring them back."

"Sure." Luke flopped onto his bed, exhausted.

"I will be in my private quarters which are down the hall. Do not disturb me unless it is important." Vader twirled around and his cape gave a dramatic flutter.

_I'd love to tug it. It must feel soft…_ Luke sighed; he was starving, so he ordered a sandwich. He then sat and watched the Holo-net, but he sighed.

_So what, I was never that close to Owen…Beru was nice. This is all too much…Vader won't even explain why he's kidnapped me! _Luke recognised the feeling of tears trying to break free. He scrubbed at his eyes furiously, but it was no use. _Some birthday…_ Pft.


	5. Finding Out the Truth

Vader was sat in the Conference room. He was stressing out; he was trying to figure out what Luke would need to survive.

I'll need to get him some clothes…the tailor can do that. Then there's the matter of choosing a suitable school… Vader tapped his fingers on the table. Who knew that this would require so much work on his behalf?

Meanwhile, after Luke had sat down in silence to get to terms with things, decided that he needed answers straight away. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Is Vader still in his room or in the conference room? He decided to try the Conference room first since it was nearer.

"Uh, sir, you said you'd tell me why I'm here." Luke asked, pressing himself up against the wall.

Vader was surprised he had not felt his Force-presence. He was immersed in his work.

"I did, didn't I?" Vader thought out loud. "Come with me." Vader needed to see the results of the blood test, so Luke could come along as well. He would tell him then.

Luke restrained himself from rolling his eyes and groaning,

In the Medical Bay…

"Ah, Lord Vader, just in time," Doctor Qwerty said pleasantly, "This must be Luke!" he offered Luke a big smile. "Sit down Luke; I just need to talk to Lord Vader in private."

Vader and Doctor Qwerty went into his office.

"He is your son." Qwerty confirmed. Vader nodded his head. "Do you plan on telling him now, M'lord?" Qwerty asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Yes. Thank-you for your help Doctor." As Vader left, Qwerty shook his head in wonder; he would never of thought that Darth Vader would have a son.

Vader felt nervous, and as he approached Luke each step he took seemed to slow down. He finally reached the bed Luke was perched on.

"Luke, there is something important for you to know." Vader began, pausing to swallow nervously. Luke's curiosity perked up.

"Your Father is not dead. Because…I am your Father." Vader bit his lip and wondered what Luke's response would be.

Luke hadn't been prepared for that, so he sat there, his brain blank. He suddenly chuckled, though it sounded strained.

"That's a good prank to pull on someone!" Luke tittered uncertainly.

"I can assure you, this is not a joke. Look at the blood test if you want proof." Vader said, agitated that Luke thought he was joking.

"But my Father's name was Anakin Skywalker—"

"That used to be my name, but I took on a new title when I became a Sith Lord." Vader explained.

"So your name is actually Ana—"

"Do not say that name. I do not wish to hear it." Vader snapped irritably.

Kreth, this was too much for Luke to handle. First of all he's kidnapped by Darth Vader, then he finds out his Aunt and Uncle are dead…and now his Father is one of the most powerful people in the Galaxy!

"Are you sure I'm your son?" Luke asked weakly.

"Yes." Vader said.

Luke wasn't sure if he could call Vader Father. But he suddenly found himself wondering what he looked like behind the mask. Vader picked up on his thoughts.

"I looked like you. I had dark blonde hair and blue eyes." Vader hated reminding himself of what he once looked like.

"Looked?" Luke asked, picking up on the past tense.

Vader swallowed uneasily. "I was recovering from injuries that left me unable to breathe without this suit. Unfortunately I suffered some scarring and burns to my face." He could feel the pity that look felt for himself. His anger flared up.

"I do not need nor want your pity." Vader hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry—" Luke began, but Vader waved his hand.

"Come, we are leaving here." Vader turned—His cape swishes a lot Luke thought—and strode out of the Medical Bay.

"Bye Luke!" Qwerty called, waving lightly. Luke waved back.

He jogged to catch up with Vader.

"So what happened to my Mother?" Luke thought it an innocent question enough, but Vader obviously thought otherwise.

"She is dead; there is no point on dwelling on the past." He overtook Luke and locked himself in his quarters.

Luke stood there, gaping at where Vader had disappeared. Here he was thinking that they could spend some Father and Son time together, and Vader throws a hissy fit and leaves him on his own!

Luke glared at the doors and stuck his tongue out before stomping back into his room.

I see some redecorating is in need. Luke thought. If he was going to be staying here he wanted to feel like it was somewhere he could live. The black was rather depressing.

After a visit from a tailor, Luke wondered where he could get some stuff. He didn't have any credits, and he doubted Vader—Father—would let him go out on his own.

Luke groaned and stomped out his room. This was not going well. He hesitantly stood behind Vader's door. Did he dare to knock? Was this important? No, this can wait. Luke thought, he started to turn around but then he stopped.

I have a right to ask my FATHER something! He thought angrily. The least Vader could do was act somewhat friendlier. He knocked on the door, three firm knocks. He held his breath as the doors slowly slid opened. Out stepped his Father.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"I was wondering if I could have some credits? To buy some stuff with." Luke asked hopefully. Vader seemed to be debating something with himself. Luke tried pouting.

"Very well then, I will give you one hundred credits to spend as you wish.

One hundred credits. Wow! Luke thought, suddenly much happier.

"Thanks that is so awesome! Thanks!" Luke stepped forwards, suddenly overcome with the urge to hug his Father. There had always been a gap in life; he had yearned to know his real parents. Vader was far from perfect, but they could work on their relationship.

As soon as Luke's arms were around his middle, Vader stiffened.

Do I hug back? I am a Sith Lord and Sith Lord's do not hug! Even so he hesitantly patted Luke on the head.

"When can I go shopping?" he scrunched his nose up, he thought he sounded like a girl.

"The question is who you will go shopping with…" Vader said, amusement clear in his voice.

"You could drop me off and then pick me up? I promise not to leave the Shopping Centre!" Luke pleaded. Vader was hesitant at first, but there was excellent security and he would allow two hours maximum.

"Very well. Wait here," Vader once again disappeared inside his room. When he emerged again, he had a small Com-link in his hand.

"Here. Call me when you are ready to be picked up." Vader would've asked one of his P.A's to do it, but he felt that he should spend some time with Luke.

"Awesome, but…can't you come shopping with me?" Luke wanted to get his Father's opinion on some of the toys he wanted to buy. He sighed, Father. He thought, he still couldn't get over it! Vader shook his head in response to Luke's question. Luke knew that would be the answer.


	6. The Imperial Shopping Centre

Vader picked on of his more…_casual_ ships to fly. Vader opened the door and sat down at the controls. Luke shyly sat down next to him.

"Can if fly a bit?" he asked quietly. Vader arched one of his non-existent eyebrows under his mask.

"Do you even know _how _to fly a ship?" Vader asked sceptically, expertly guiding the ship out of the Hangar Bay.

"Well," Luke blushed, "I would if Uncle Owen had let me. I mean I could fly the really little ones. Me and big—"

"Biggs and I." Vader corrected.

"_Biggs and I _would race around in Beggar's Canyon." Vader's own memories sprung to mind.

"I suppose you didn't tell you Aunt and Uncle about these little flights." Vader mused.

Luke grinned and shook his head.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, peering out the windows.

"The Imperial Mall." Vader parked the ship near the side. "I expect you to be waiting outside the gates at 1600 hours. Do not leave the building, and no talking to strangers!" Vader warned, his index finger pointed at Luke.

"Yes dad." Luke said rolling his eyes, though secretly inside he was thrilled.

"You are to call me Father, Sir or M'lord. Not…_that_." Vader lectured.

"Fine, Father." Luke mumbled, unstrapping himself. "Bye! Uh, what's 1600 hours?" Luke asked.

"4pm." Vader explained.

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Luke jumped out and waved excitedly at Vader. Vader chose not to wave back. As soon as Luke had disappeared inside the Shopping Centre Vader flew back to the Imperial Palace.

_Well, I think this arrangement could work. _Vader thought optimistically.

**Back in the Imperial Shopping Centre…**

Luke had never seen so many shops in his life! Plus he had one hundred credits all for himself, things were finally looking up! He walked around in a daze, he could hardly believe that only a few days ago he had been living on a Moisture Farm!

_I knew I wouldn't be a Farmer! _Luke thought happily.

Luke was overwhelmed; he didn't know where he wanted to go first! He decided that a toy shop would be his first priority. He walked in to see many shelves lines with different types of toys.

One half of the shelves were pink and purple, Luke instantly knew that was the _girls _section. The other half of the shelves was blue and black and brown.

He saw another boy pick out a large robot type thing. He saw Luke staring inquisitively at him.

"It's a Mega-Robo-Blox 3000." The boy explained excitedly. "My Mother's going to buy it for me!" the boy had a round face and jet black hair.

"I'm Jexton Marlo." The boy continued.

Luke wasn't used to being spoken to so much; he wasn't exactly "popular" back on Tatooine.

"Uh, I'm Luke Skywalker." He wasn't sure if his Father wanted people to know that they were related, so he kept quiet about it.

"What school do you go to? I haven't seen you around before." Jexton continued.

"Uh…"

"JEX! Jexton Brown Marlo don't you dare disappear again!" a red haired lady came storming up to Jexton, she grabbed his hand and yanked him away from a bemused Luke.

He glanced at the Mega-Robo-Blox 3000, and then reached up to take it.

"How did Jexton get it? It's so high up!" Luke complained, stretching onto his tip-toes. He grasped the corner of the box and pulled it down…as well as around a dozen other random toys. They toppled onto Luke, the sharp corners hitting him.

"Ow!" he yelled, trying to shield himself from—in his opinion—a mini avalanche. When it finally stopped, he opened his eyes to a see a furious looking worker.

"I'm sorry!" Luke grabbed his toy and quickly walked towards the cash register.

The toy only cost 15 credits, so Luke still had 85 credits left. As he made to walk out the shop, he saw the worker complaining to a Storm Trooper, the workers eyes widened and he pointed frantically at Luke.

_Uh-oh_. Luke gulped and ran out, the Trooper running after him. Luke ducked into a fast food shop. Deciding to lay low for a while, he ordered some food. That cost him around 5 credits so he had 70 left.

Content after eating his food, Luke cautiously made his way to a newsagents shop. _They have magazines in there right?_ Luke walked in, he wanted some awesome posters for his room.

He wandered around a bit, feeling kinda lost, when he saw it: **Posters**.

_Thank the Stars! _Luke thought happily making his way there.

He thumbed through them; many were of T.V characters he'd never even heard of. He came across one that read, _Darth Vader_, on the top. It was a picture of his Father standing with his Lightsaber out.

_Did dad pose for this? I can't imagine him doing so…would it be weird if I bought it? _He scratched behind his ear nervously. _What if dad came in and saw this on my wall, would he think I was some weird stalker or something? _Luke started to fret over it.

_It's not as if he's gonna come in my room though…right? _He decided to buy it anyway, not caring what Vader thought…his _Father _thought. He pulled the poster and out and rested it at his feet.

_Hmm, there's one of the Emperor…a Taun-taun…hello… _Luke pull out poster of a Bounty Hunter on it.

"Boba Fett. Weird name." Luke put that with the Vader poster. "Hehe!" Luke blushed slightly as he saw a rather inappropriate poster of a lady in a _very _short dress. He put it hastily away before anyone thought he was being naughty and took his two posters.

The cashier rolled them up and put some elastic on them. They cost 6 credits each, so 12 credits were gone from his funds.

Luke's arm started to ache from the mildly heavy Robo-Blox toy. He sat down on one of the benches and decided to people-watch for a while. He then found that the majority of people were rich in Coruscant.

"Hey kid, you looking for some death-sticks?" a shady looking man asked. Vader had said not to talk to any strangers, and he knew better then to except something from a stranger.

"Uh, no thanks." Luke shifted nervously.

"C'mon, 1 credit for a tube!" He showed Luke some pretty looking tubes filled with bright yellow and red liquid.

"What does it do?" Luke couldn't help but ask, he was a curious person.

"They're fun! They let you see fun things!" Luke didn't understand what he meant by, "Fun Things".

"No thank you." Luke said politely, though he was getting scared.

_Don't worry there are Storm Troopers here. _He thought.

"C'mon." The man tried again.

"No." Luke said as firmly as he could.

"Just try _one _out." The man said, waving the tube around.

"I don't want any!" Luke said louder.

"You sure? I mean like, they usually cost 5 credits but I've reduced it just for you!" Luke grunted in annoyance. The man kept pestering him like a fly, he just wouldn't leave.

"Fine then!" Luke handed over 1 credit irritably.

"Great doing business with you." The man shuffled away and Luke stuck the tube in his pocket.

"Hmm, I have an hour before Father comes to pick me up…there are plenty more shops to explore!" Luke got up and only made it to steps before a large boy shoved into him.

"AH!" Luke toppled over into a display of "Canned Chen-chen Meat. The large boy fell onto him, temporarily winding him.

"OI! Is that a death-stick you got there?" a Storm Trooper yelled, pointing down at the red tube.

"Get off!" the larger of the two simply wouldn't move, and Luke was panicking. A small crowd had gathered, he felt embarrassed.

"I'm t-trying!" the boy finally rolled off of Luke. Luke scrambled to his feet but a Trooper violently grabbed his arm.

**15 minutes later in jail…**

"You can't keep me here I'm only ten!" Luke shouted through the bars of his prison.

"You're gonna be here until you tell us who your parents are!" the Trooper growled.

"But I already have! It's Darth Vader!" Luke complained.

The Troopers snorted.

"Yeah, as if Lord Vader would have a son!" they all laughed. Luke felt his face going red.

"Contact him then if you don't believe me! He's supposed to be picking me up in fifteen minutes!" Luke rattled the bars desperately.

All he wanted to do was buy some stuff; he wouldn't have thought he'd end up behind bars. He didn't even _know _death-sticks were illegal!

"Alright then, call him. Put it on speaker." A Storm Trooper handed Luke his Com-link.

"…"

"What is it?" it was clearly Darth Vader's voice. The Troopers turned to face each-other is shock.

"Father help! Some Storm Troopers put me in jail and—"

"WHAT?" after telling Vader the location, the Storm Troopers then began to chatter nervously between themselves.


	7. Nothing Goes to Plan

Luke was scrunched up in a tiny ball, rocking backwards and forwards.

_Whenever something good happens to me something _bad _has to happen as well. I didn't even get all the things I wanted! _Luke scowled the Storm Troopers.

_I can't wait till Father gets here; he'll make them regret arresting me! He'd probably scare them or something. It'll be awesome. _

The door was flung open and in stepped Darth Vader, his presence almost made the room darken automatically.

"M'lord." The Troopers chorused.

Vader ignored them and turned to face Luke.

"Get him out of there _immediately_!" he ordered angrily. One of the Storm Troopers fumbled around for the key, sliding it in the lock, it creaked open.

"Father!" Luke exclaimed, bolting out the room. Vader put a hand up to stop him.

"Why is he here?" he demanded, the leather gloves screaming in protest as he clenched his fists.

"Well M'lord, he vandalised shop property, knocked over a display, and was found in possession of a death-stick." The Trooper stepped back.

Vader turned angrily to face Luke.

"Come with me, we are going to _talk _about your behaviour." He grabbed Luke and dragged him out of his cell. Luke clutched at his bags, hoping nothing would fall out. As soon as they entered the ship, Vader exploded.

"I let you go out on your own and this is what you do? Vandalising Imperial property? Buying DEATH-STICKS?" the chair Vader's hand rested on actually started to get dents in it.

"I didn't know death-sticks were illegal!" Luke tried to defend himself.

"What sounds remotely safe in the word: _Death-sticks_? They drain your life each-time you take one!" Vader finally sat down and started the engine, not waiting for Luke to strap himself in.

"Hey!" Luke protested, dashing into a seat before he fell over.

"What were you _thinking_?" Vader thundered.

"I'm sorry!" Luke's day had taken a turn for the worst. This morning they were getting along fine!

"You have disappointed me Luke." Vader rumbled, not sparing Luke a glance.

"The guy was bothering me! He wouldn't leave me alone!" Luke said frustrated.

"Then you should've called for some Security." Vader snapped.

"But then I'd get in trouble for knocking down all that stuff in the toy shop!" Luke moaned.

"Be quiet." Vader hissed, taking one hand of the wheel to point threateningly at Luke.

Luke crossed his arms and sighed loudly. After a few seconds he sighed again, and then again.

"Stop it." Vader ordered. Luke glared at him and pouted… *sigh*.

"Luke!" Vader slammed his hand on the dash-board.

"Okay jeez I'm sorry." Luke checked that his posters weren't damaged before settling back into his seat.

**In Vader's Palace…**

"This is the last time you are aloud out on your own until you can _prove _that you will not vandalise, or try and kill yourself." Vader scolded, striding down one of the many identical hallways.

"You're overreacting." Luke mumbled quietly, but Vader heard anyway. He fought the urge to grab the boy and lock him a room, so he gripped his belt instead.

"Father, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused today." Luke said warily, knowing that Vader would stay in a bad mood for a while.

Vader did not reply. Instead, he dragged Luke into the Conference room.

"Ya'know, you could just ask me to follow you…you don't need to drag me everywhere." Luke complained. He was sure that he would have finger-shaped bruises on his arms.

"Silence. I have enrolled you in a local Private school. You will start on Monday." Vader instructed, producing neatly folded clothes from a chair.

"Here is your uniform." Vader placed it into Luke's hands.

"School? You mean I have to go every day?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"You mean you received no education on Tatooine?" Vader wondered why Obi-Wan thought Beru and Owen capable of looking after a child.

"Well yeah, but we only learnt about how to survive in the desert and stuff. Luke Hutt history and Sand People…Owen and Beru taught me some maths I guess…" Luke's voice trailed off at the end.

"You will be expected to go to school every day. Now go to your room!" Vader shoved Luke out of the room and slammed the door shut.

_Is he still upset about the whole shopping thing? How long does he hold a grudge for?_

Luke hurried into his room and took out the Mega-Blox toy. He also took the two posters out.

"Well, I'm going to need scissors and cello-tape." Luke didn't want to bother his Father again, so he decided to look around for some.

_Maybe I'll ask one of the Storm Troopers. _There weren't any in Vader's private section, so Luke took a chance and hoped not to get lost.

"Excuse me!" Luke ran over to two Storm Troopers.

The Troopers glanced at each-other. They had been informed of a child staying here, but they didn't know _why_. How much information where they aloud to hand out? Was the child a threat or should they just ignore him?

"I was wondering if you guys knew where some scissors or cello-tape is?" Luke asked apprehensively.

"Why?" one of the Troopers asked.

"Because I need it." Luke snapped, losing his patience.

"What for?" the other one asked suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter!" Luke put his hands on his hips, trying to look like he had authority.

"Yes it does." Some other Storm Trooper had joined in the conversation.

"Look, do you know where I can find some?" Luke was losing his cool. He was already distressed from everything that had happened so far. He just wanted to try out his new toy.

"Yes, we do, but why do you need it?" the first Storm Trooper repeated.

"Ugh." Luke groaned and moped slightly before jogging away around a corner.

**A few minutes later in the kitchens…**

"Uh, excuse me…?" Luke tried to get a kitchen droids attention, but the droid was to busy chopping some vegetables to notice.

Luke opened a few drawers searching for scissors.

_How can this place _not _have scissors? _He thought angrily. The plastic wrapping on the toy was wound to tight for Luke to undo.

_Guess I'll settle for a knife then. _He picked up a relatively sharp knife, hoping to cut of the plastic and then return it without any trouble.

But when does anything ever go smoothly for Luke Skywalker?


	8. Meeting the Emperor

"M'lord, the Emperor wishes to see you. He also instructed for you to bring a boy called Luke." Vader's P.A saluted before marching away. Vader knew this day would come. It inevitable that his Master would want to assess Luke. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Vader decided to get it over and done with. He would bring Luke before the Emperor, Palpatine would see that the boy _was _indeed powerful. He would instruct Vader to teach him the ways of the Sith. And then, when the time was right, Luke and he would _kill _the Emperor.

Darth Vader would be known as _Emperor Vader _and Luke would his sole heir to the throne! Vader could see it clearly, their rule would be glorious! The whole Galaxy would consider them heroes—

"Ow! Ow, stars that hurt!" Luke's shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. Vader opened his son's bedroom door to find Luke furiously cutting at some plastic.

"What are you doing?" in one swift motion the knife flew into Vader's hand.

Luke paled considerably when he realised Vader glaring down at him.

"Who, me?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I was er…" Luke stuttered nervously as he tried to think up an excuse.

"We shall talk about this _later_. Get dressed into some formal attire; the Emperor wants an audience with you." Vader flung open Luke's wardrobe and looked at his new clothes.

"Something black…" Vader muttered to himself, rifling through the hangers.

"The _Emperor_? Why does he want to see me?" Luke panicked, forgetting about the plastic wrapping on his new toy.

Vader turned to stare ominously down at him. Luke instantly quietened down, clasping his fingers behind his back.

"You would be wise not to question the Emperor." Vader chose a simple black long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and some black boots.

"Why black?" Luke whined.

Vader could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was his son _whining _at him? About _clothes_ no less.

"You are having a formal meeting with the Emperor, you are expected to be dressed appropriately!" Vader left the room without another word, leaving a confused Luke on his own.

_Beru would've let me pick out my own clothes. _He thought sourly. He could remember Beru's constant smell of freshly baked food, and her kind soft face…

**Outside the Emperor's Throne Room…**

"Do not shuffle around, do not speak unless you are spoken to, and _do not _babble like you do when you are around me…" Vader wracked his brain for anything me may have missed out on.

"What do I call him? Should I bow when I get in there?" Luke asked, finally understanding why his Father was fretting.

He was about to meet _Emperor Palpatine_, one of the most feared men in the Galaxy, apart from his Father of course.

"You will call him _Your Majesty_. You will be expected to bow, low as you can." Vader pushed open the doors.

Inside was what Luke had expected it to look like: Black, with heavy thick curtains blocking out any light. Guards in red uniforms carrying long spears lined the sides. In the middle at the back, a simple chair stood. It was encrusted with golden jewels and diamonds. Luke hadn't thought the Emperor to be materialistic.

The Emperor himself was scary, with a large dark cloak with the hood pulled up, Luke could barely see the acid yellow eyes staring him curiously.

When they reached the bottom of his little stage, Vader dropped onto one knee, his head bowed low. Luke gaped, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

Was his _Father_, Darth Vader Dark Lord of the Sith, _kneeling _to someone? Luke had always thought that Vader had been THE Authority, but then he must answer to someone as well.

Luke hastily bowed; momentarily forgetting to since he was staring at his Father.

"Rise, my friend." Vader quickly stood up, suddenly nervous for his son.

The Emperor rose and slowly walked towards Luke. He circled around him, yellow eyes scrutinizing him.

"He is small, and doesn't look very strong." He barked out harshly.

"With training my Master, he will be become nearly unstoppable." Vader said calmly.

_What are they talking about? _Luke thought, his breath held. When Palpatine finally returned to his throne, Luke sighed quietly in relief.

"Hmm…" there was a pregnant silence as Palpatine watched Luke. Even Vader was growing uneasy, which in turn made Luke feel as if something awful was going to happen.

"Leave us, Lord Vader, I wish to speak to the boy _alone_." Luke spun around and sent a pleading look to his Father. He was sure the Emperor would kill him.

Vader hesitated briefly before striding out of the room. The doors shut with an ominous clang.

"You are like your Father…" Palpatine's nasally voice drawled. Luke swallowed.

"Did he ever tell you about your Mother?" Palpatine asked, leaning back.

"No, Your Majesty." Luke's unease went down slightly. If the Emperor knew his Mother, then surely he can't be _that _bad.

"Your Mother was called Padme Amidala; she was Queen of Naboo and then Senator. She was very beautiful, though she later came to a rather unfortunate end…" Palpatine narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards casually.

"My Mother was a _Queen_? What was she like? What do you mean?" Luke forgot all formalities as soon as Palpatine mentioned his Mother.

The Emperor grinned in satisfaction, and leaned back casually.

"He didn't tell you?" Palpatine asked in an innocent voice.

"Tell me what?" Luke whispered, a sense of foreboding washing over him.

"He killed her himself." The words shook Luke to his very core. He stumbled back slightly.

"Father wouldn't do that!" he yelled, though the words were more to comfort him than anything else.

Palpatine laughed and Luke decided that the Emperor was _not _okay.

"You're lying!" Luke shouted, backing away towards the doors.

"There is so much more I could tell you Luke! Your Father has killed thousands of innocent people; he's killed children you know! Younger then you yourself!" Palpatine cackled in delight as Luke shouted something unintelligible.

Luke tripped and scrambled away, sprinting down the hallway. He turned a sharp corner and smashed into Vader, who had been pacing around nervously.

"Luke," Vader paused as Luke started to thrash around in his arms.

"Let go of me!" Luke cried, stamping unsuccessfully on Vader's boots.

"Luke calm down _now_!" Vader's grip only tightened—which resulted in Luke pushing his full body weight into Vader, hoping to unbalance him (his weight wasn't a lot compared to Vader's 136 pounds).

"Luke!" Vader roared, finally making the distraught Luke pause. Vader wasn't sure what had gotten into the boy, but he would not tolerate such behaviour.

Luke was crying noisily and had created such a fuss that several Storm Troopers had come to investigate.

"Return to your posts." Vader snapped.

Vader quickly walked down the hallway, Luke clinging to his cape. In his haste to stop crying he had gained hiccups.

Vader went into the conference room with Luke next to him.

"Now I want you to calm down, and tell me why you are so upset." Vader ordered.

Luke hiccupped a bit; his nose was runny so he wiped it on Vader's cape which was in his hand. Vader stared at him incredulously.

_Did he just wipe his nose on my cape? _Luke hiccupped some more before finally calming down enough to talk.

"The E-Emperor t-told me _hiccup _that you _hiccup _killed Mother and that_ hiccup _you killed children and—and—and—" Luke sniffed and hiccupped some more.

Vader stood in an angry silence. He wasn't sure what his Master's motivation was to upset Luke, but whatever the reason was he had succeeded.

_Probably for the fun of it. _Vader thought darkly.

"It was awful; he was _hiccup _laughing as well!" Luke had finally stopped crying. He attacked Vader in hug, and Vader pried Luke away from him. He considered these "hugs" to be more like "vicious attacks".

"Let me get rid of your hiccups for you." Vader suggested. Luke opened his mouth to protest but Vader clasped a hand over his mouth. Luke gave a muffled yell and tried to pry Vader's hands away.

Vader waited until Luke thought he would pass out to remove his hand. Luke gasped and started to breathe heavily.

"That's some way to get rid of hiccups!" Luke said breathlessly. Vader ignored the comment and walked towards the door. He paused before turning around.

"I will tell you what happened to your Mother when you are older. Right now you are too young." Luke made a moaning noise and shuffled slowly closer.

"So you didn't kill her?" Luke asked hopefully.

"When you are older," Luke sighed dejectedly, "and don't think I've forgotten about you being in possession of that knife. You shall wait here, I will be back momentarily." The door slid shut and left Luke standing by himself.

He grinned; he _knew _his Father wouldn't have killed her.

_So what? Father and I don't get along that well, but it'll change! I'll make sure of it! _


	9. The Private Imperial Academy

**Monday morning…**

Luke tugged nervously at his uniform. It was very formal: there was a white t-shirt underneath a cotton blue vest you wore over it, and the vest was blue with a tartan pattern. There was a black tie you had to tuck _under _the vest, black trousers, black socks and black shoes. A black jacket was optional (though most children had one).

"Father, do I look okay?" Luke called out of his open door. Vader appraised his son.

"Yes, you are sufficiently dressed. Be warned, I am only dropping you off this _once _because it is your first day. My P.A will be doing it from now on." Vader warned.

"Oh. Okay." Luke couldn't hide the disappointment out of his voice.

They got into the same ship that took Luke to the Imperial Mall. Vader started the engine and manoeuvred the ship gently out of the Hangar Bay.

"Can I have my toy back?" Luke asked hopefully. After their little "argument" (thought it was more like a _shouting match_), Vader had confiscated his Robo-Blox.

"When you return from school, you can have your _toy _back."

"That's not fair!" Luke complained, readjusting himself so he could see out the front window.

Vader ignored him and pulled up smoothly in front of Luke's new school.

"The Private Imperial Academy." Luke whispered, marvelling at how big it was. Whatever they had on Tatooine, Coruscant had 10x better.

"People are _not _to know of our relationship. Only the teachers know." Vader opened the door release.

Luke was suddenly very nervous; this was all so new for him. How would he cope in such a prestigious environment?

"What if I don't fit in Father?" Luke asked nervously, stalling for time.

"Do not be silly. Your fears are unnecessary. I shall be here to pick you up at precisely 3pm Luke." Vader hesitated before patting Luke twice on the head.

"Okay…good-bye." Luke walked slowly towards the front doors, he sounded as if he was going to die the way he said good-bye. Vader rolled his eyes, trust Luke to be over-dramatic.

_My son. _Vader let a small glow warm him for a few precious seconds before he viciously squashed it. He didn't have time for idle thoughts; he had an important meeting to attend to.

**With Luke…**

Luke nervously hefted his bag into a more comfortable position. Some of the children gave him curious glances, and he struggled to find the main office.

The school was so large though, with endless corridors branching off to different class-rooms.

Luke decided that he _had _to ask another student for help, not matter _how _embarrassing it would be.

"Uh, excuse me?" Luke asked timidly, tapping a boy on his shoulder.

_I feel like I've seen him before somewhere…_

"Hey! You're from the shop!" obviously the boy recognised him.

"Yeah. Uh, Jexton right?" Luke asked. He was never good with names.

"Yes! You never told me what your name was." Jexton said.

"Oh, it's Luke Skywalker." Luke already felt better. At least he knew _one _person at this school.

"Great, you can call me Jex. All my friends do." Luke smiled happily.

"I was wondering if you could show me where the main office is?" Luke noticed the nasty glares he received from Jex's friends. His hands started to sweat and Jex showed him the way.

"So you're new here? Great, it's really cool at this school. Seriously, you'll love it." Luke wasn't sure if Jex was being serious or not. He decided to nod his head slightly in reply.

"See you around Luke. I hope we're in the same class!" Just as Jex was about to leave a girl barrelled into him.

"Jexton! You forgot your lunch money again! Mum was really upset with you!" the girl whined. She had dark auburn coloured hair and green eyes. It was obvious that the two were related.

"It's not my fault!" Jex complained, snatching the credits out of her hand.

"Oh, hi!" the girl turned to Luke and waved.

"Hailie, go away!" Jexton shooed Hailie away with a scowl on his face. "Stupid girls…" he mumbled.

"Excuse me little boy but I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes." A relatively young woman with platinum blonde hair snapped. She pushed her glasses up to stop them from sliding down her nose.

"I-I'm sorry." Luke stuttered, kicking himself for not paying attention.

"You must be Luke Skywalker." The woman snorted at him before handing him a schedule and a planner.

"You must get your teacher to sign this paper; you'll then need to get your parents of guardian's signature as well." The lady went back to reading her book.

"Um…okay." Luke muttered, putting everything in his new bag.

"Ignore her, she hates everyone." Jex explained, tugging Luke along. "What class you in?"

"Uh," Luke glanced down at his planner, "class 4YJ. What class are you in?" Luke asked nervously.

"Alright! Same class! This'll be awesome. Lemme show you my friends, we have some time before class starts." Jexton grabbed Luke's arm and jogged down a few hallways until he reached a more quiet area of the school.

"Luke, these are my friends: Tony and Ryan." The two boys looked him up and down uninterested.

"Tony's been my pal since we were toddlers." Jex explained fondly. Tony was tall, with light blonde feathery hair that stuck up in tufts. His eyes were a dull blue and his left ear was pierced. He had an orange piece of material half wrapped around his face though, obscuring his nose and mouth. His tie was loose and his sleeves rolled up, his black jacket wrapped around his waist.

"Ryan's pretty new to the group. Joined last year." Jexton gave Ryan a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Ryan was a bit on the chubby side, with a shock of red hair that curled at the tips. His eyes were hazel and he had freckles dotted all over his face.

"Hi." He said, sticking a hand out. Luke shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Luke Skywalker." Luke scratched behind his ear, it seemed it had become a habit for him.

The bell rung and the boys looked at each-other.

"C'mon, you can hang with us." Jexton seemed to be the more outgoing one of the group, and he certainly proved it by slamming the classroom door wide open and waltzing to his seat.

"Jexton Marlo what have I told you about doing that?" the teacher scolded.

"Sorry Miss, but you know I like having dramatic entrances!" Jex grinned cheekily at the teacher. Ryan and Tony took their seats more quietly.

"Ah, you must be Luke Skywalker." The lady said kindly. Luke nodded, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Everyone was staring at him and it made Luke feel uncomfortable.

"Take a seat—"

"—next to me!" Jexton interrupted. "Please Miss Jives?" Jexton clasped his hands together.

"Seems you've made a friend already Luke!" Miss Jives said breezily. "But before you sit down, tell the class a bit about yourself." Miss Jives sat down in here chair; everyone was looking at Luke expectantly.

Luke had been dreading this moment in the ship ride. What would he tell them? About how he was raised Tatooine learning about _Sand People_? Luke lightly scoffed at the idea before clearing his throat.

"Uh, well, I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm 10 years old. I um, used to live on Tatooine for a bit with my Aunt and Uncle and then I moved here." Luke scratched behind his ear and then fiddled with the edge of his jacket.

"Tatooine? That place sucks!" someone shouted.

"Kevin Leroy how many times do I have to tell you? _Do not yell out in class_!" Miss Jives smoothed down her frizzy brown hair.

"Anything Luke?" she asked kindly. Luke thought hard for a moment before shaking his head.

"Great, well, I'm sure you'll all make Luke feel welcome! Take seat next to Jexton then." Luke didn't hesitate.

Luke found that the Imperial Academy was _very _different from his limited education on Tatooine. Luke found himself at a complete loss when it came to using the computers. He had to ask Jex to help him.

At break, Ryan warmed up to Luke, eventually telling him about all the teachers. Luke started to feel more comfortable, but Tony didn't seem to trust him.

"Don't worry," Jex had whispered, "a lot has happened to him, he finds it hard to trust people." That obviously roused Luke's curiosity.

**5 minutes before school ends…**

Luke washed his hands and dried the under the hand-dryer when suddenly the lights went out. Luke stopped whistling and strained to hear any noises.

_Creak._

Luke stiffened, and then all of a sudden a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He yelled in shock and whirled around, but the other person pinned him against the wall.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Farm-boy." It was Kevin from class, the one who said Tatooine sucked.

"Kevin?" Luke asked, unsure if that was his name.

"The Little Farm-boy from Tatooine. You're stupid. You don't even know how to use a computer. Kevin laughed unkindly and shoved Luke away from him.

"What do you want?" Luke demanded bravely, though his feelings were the complete opposite.

"Oh, you'll see. _You will see_." Luke had made an enemy, though he wasn't sure what he had done to Kevin. He shakily walked out the bathroom a few minutes later.


	10. The Ghost of ObiWan

**On Dagobah…**

"We are the few Jedi left in the Galaxy! I say we _fight_!" Former Jedi Master Morden Faquad paced angrily in front of five other Jedi.

"No, we must bide our time and wait!" Jedi Knight Sorfu retorted.

"It has been ten years since the fall of the Republic! We have already waited too long!" Morden growled.

"Morden you must calm yourself. We will need all the help we can get. We should find and train other Force Sensitive's." Khazten Hue was the oldest Jedi in the group, the others turned to him for wisdom and guidance.

"You old fool! You'll doom us all! Finding Force Sensitive's _alone _would take too much valuable time." Morden paced some more before turning away from the group.

_Fools! The only way to stop the Empire is to kill Vader and Palpatine. If they won't, then I will…with or without them. _

With a light swish of his brown cloak, Morden made his way through the foliage.

**The Private Imperial Academy…**

"I'm telling you Jex, that Kevin kid hates me!" Luke complained in hush whispers.

"It's only because you're from Tatooine." Ryan explained, idly picking at his sleeve.

"Ignore Kevin, he has…_issues_." Tony muttered darkly.

"You seem so much older then you actually are." Luke said wistfully, "You're tall as well." Luke guessed he had gotten his height from his Mother, since Vader simply couldn't have been short.

"I have to go now. See you guys." Luke raced up to his Fathers ship and immediately strapped himself in.

"Luke—" Vader started, but Luke had spotted his toy and was totally occupied.

"I wonder what this thing does?" Luke pushed and prodded at it.

"I suggest you look at the information on the back of the box." Vader suggested wryly.

Luke dragged the box nearer towards him and flipped it over.

"_The Robo-Blox can walk; record up to 3 Holo's and has the function to turn into 5 different forms._" Luke read out loud.

"It sounds…interesting." Though Luke could tell that Vader was anything _but _interested in his new toy.

"I can't wait to try it out." Luke mumbled.

"How was your day at school?" Vader asked, parking the ship in his Hangar Bay.

"Oh, yeah, it was good." Luke replied quickly. He was apprehensive about mentioning Kevin.

"I am glad to know." Vader left Luke to his own devices while he spoke with the Emperor.

Over the next few weeks Luke and Vader's relationship improved, though there were some arguments here and there and Vader became busier with his work. Luke had come to resent the Emperor. The memory of Palpatine taunting him about his Father killing his Mother…he had never even mentioned it to Vader. He was too afraid of the truth.

Vader, on the other hand, was getting rather used to the idea of _caring _for someone other than himself. He had become so used to simply attending to his own needs…now that someone else had come into his life it seemed alien to him.

**5 months later…**

"I'm so bored!" Luke whined. He was currently in the Conference room with his Father.

"Then I suggest you go and do something, since I am busy." Vader snapped, finally looking up from the many papers that covered the glass table.

"But daaaaaaad…" Luke whined, knowing it annoyed Vader whenever he said that word.

"Luke, if you do not be quiet you will be _banned _from my presence for the rest of the day."

Luke gaped at his Father. _Banned _from his presence? That was the last thing Luke wanted.

"Sorry." He said meekly, pressing his head against the cool glass.

There were a few minutes of silence, until Luke's boredom got the better of him.

"I'm bored da—"

"Out!" Vader ordered, pointing towards the door.

"What? I'm sorry, I'll be quiet!" Luke sat with his back straight, fingers interlinked on his lap.

"I gave you a chance to do so, you lost that chance. Now leave! I do not wish to see you for the rest of the day." Vader's patience was wearing thin. Palpatine was asking much of him.

He had to oversee the construction of the Death Star, go to seven different planets to overlook some Weapons facilities, to make everything worse the Holo-news kept reporting people seeing a group of "Jedi" in Coruscant! And now he had just found out that one of his General's was trying to assassinate the Emperor! Too much was going on for his liking. He did _not _want Luke's incessant whining about his boredom.

"Storm Troopers," Vader called, two marched in, "Escort Luke back to his room _unharmed_. Make sure he does not bother me."

"Father!" Luke cried in outrage. The Troopers both put a hand on his arms and pulled him away. Luke was squirming around though; one of the Troopers put him in a Fireman's Lift.

Luke was shoved into his room, Luke kicked his door a couple of times before collapsing on his bed.

"It's not fair." Luke pouted, tears welling up in his eyes. He longed for a normal Father son relationship, one where his Father would hug him and tuck him in at night…but all Luke could do was wish, wish that someday his Father would hug him back instead of pushing him away or patting him on the head.

"_**Don't lose faith in your Father Luke…there's still good in him." **_A mysteriously familiar voice said.

Luke froze in place, suddenly alert.

"Who's there?" he whispered, heart beat suddenly beating erratically.

"_**I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am here to help you…" **_Luke swore something had brushed against his shoulders.

"AH!" he yelled in fright and rolled of the bed, landing heavily on the Dura-steel floor. He yanked open the door and nearly toppled into his Father (if Vader hadn't caught him that is).

"What in the spinning Galaxy is going on?" Vader asked, giving Luke a light shake.

"There's a ghost in my room!" Luke wrapped some of Vader's cape around his shoulders, which meant that he was pressed against Vader's leg.

"You are not a small child. Remove yourself at once, and ghosts are not real." Vader watched and Luke untangled himself from his cape.

"Father, _please _just check." Luke stayed at the door-way, peering fearfully around.

Vade had to admit, there was an otherworldly sort of feel to Luke's room, that much was certain.

"The ghost's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi or something, and then I swear it touched me!" Luke sidled in cautiously.

"His name was _WHAT_?" Vader ignited his Lightsaber and scanned the room using the Force.

"Father?" Luke asked nervously.

"I want you to alert me immediately if this _ghost _contacts you again." Vader ordered.

"Okay." Luke hid under his covers reading for the rest of the day.


	11. Missing

Luke had never considered that his actions would inevitably lead to trouble. To him, he had simply decided to go for an early morning walk. His Saturday's were usually occupied with him playing video games, watching the Holo or doing homework—he hadn't explored Coruscant since he had first got there. Apart from the Mall of course.

Vader knew that a Skywalker couldn't be confined to one place for long, but he had dismissed the thought, promising that he would personally do something with Luke. Obviously he soon forgot about it, and was usually on missions on other worlds, leaving Luke alone for weeks on end.

Luke Skywalker had _never _imagined his life would turn out like it had, when he first found out Vader was his Father…well, he wasn't sure what to expect. He'd thought that maybe he would be violent, or keep him locked in a room all day. Maybe even become friends with his Father and spend time together talking about anything and everything.

He knew that Vader would be busy with his missions and wars ect…but Luke was only ten, he didn't quite understand why Vader couldn't take some time off for him.

So when Luke got dressed around 4am on Saturday morning, he thought he explore a bit and then return home as if nothing had happened. Fortunately for Luke, it was one of the days Vader decided to actually get some sleep instead of meditate.

It just so happened that Jedi Master Morden Faquad was perched on a nearby building, taking note of the guard's schedules. He then saw a small blond boy walk out the building.

_A prisoner? A slave? Whoever that child is he might be able to answer some questions for me… _Morden did not hesitate to jump down to ground level, Force-sprinting; he finally managed to catch up with the boy.

He stayed some ways behind him until the young Force-sensitive walked past a rather dark alley-way. He tackled the boy so he fell onto the ground, grunting, he lifted him up and strode quickly into the darkness.

"Who are you? What do you want? HELP!" Luke shouted, thrashing wildly against the older man.

"Be quiet! Don't try anything funny or I'll kill you!" the man indicated to the Lightsaber hanging at his hip. Luke's eyes widened considerably but he clamped his mouth shut.

Morden grinned in satisfaction. After around 20 minutes, they finally arrived at the old Jedi Temple.

**On Dagobah…**

"Okay! Morden has gone mad!" Sorfu complained, breaking out of the group meditation.

"Not mad…but he has turned into a Dark Jedi." There was a collective gasp that rippled through the group.

"We need to inform Master Yoda." Lorrell said.

"No. All we can do is wait. We must _not _get involved." Khazten's voice was barely a whisper.

"Why?" Sorfu demanded.

"We are the last Jedi. We must not get involved." Khazten stood up and limped away. The rest of the Jedi looked at each-other uncertainly.

**In Vader's quarters…**

Vader was a light-sleeper. It was true, in his younger years Obi-Wan would have to wake him up.

_But things change. _He thought bitterly, putting his mask on.

A few minutes later, he decided to go down to the Hangar Bay, to continue his modification of one of his ships. It was only when he passed Luke's room that he realised he was not in there. Vader found himself to be stretching out with the Force whenever he passed his son's room, out of habit maybe? Or fear of him suddenly not being there? Either way, Luke was not in his room and he suddenly felt a cold sense of dread inside him.

He stretched out further, and upon confirmation that Luke was not in the building, immediately pulled out his com-link. After two rings his P.A picked up.

"Yes sir?" he sounded rather tired but he was sharpening up.

"Alert all the Storm Troopers, I want to know if my son left the building." Vader abruptly ended the call and strode down the corridor, intent on flying around to look for Luke himself.

_Foolish child! I'll bet he's lost now! I shall certainly be having words with him! What was he thinking, venturing out into Coruscant on his own—especially so early in the morning when there are many scum-bags around here! _Vader thought furiously.

His com-link suddenly beeped, and he pulled it out, nearly breaking it in his haste.

"Any news?" he demanded.

"The Storm Troopers who were patrolling around the main door have confirmed that your son left the building around 35 minutes ago." Vader nearly crushed the com-link in his hand.

"Dispatch some Troopers to search for Luke. I want him back here unharmed!" he quickly got into one of his more faster ships and set off, flying high in the Coruscant skies.

He was stretching out with the Force, trying to get a hold of where his son could be. After fruitlessly flying around for 10 minutes he finally picked up on something.

Luke was near! He was in the…_Jedi Temple_? He would be having words with that boy. And _soon._

**Back to Luke and Morden…**

"So, are you Vader's Apprentice or what?" Morden snarled, shaking Luke roughly by the shoulders. Luke wondered briefly why people were so fond of doing that, before a violent shove brought him out of his thoughts.

"I—I—" he wasn't sure if he should reveal to this stranger that he was Darth Vader's son. He was obviously some mad person who had gotten their hands on a Lightsaber, he reasoned with himself.

"_I—I—_stop blathering around and ANSWER ME!" Morden roared, grabbing Luke by the hair and tossing him away. Luke fell with a dull thud. He scrambled up and made a mad dash for the door, but Morden used the Force to trip him up.

"You better start answering me, _boy_." Morden spat, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

**Vader…**

Darth Vader ignited his Lightsaber, he could sense someone else who was a Force-sensitive, except this person was trained…this person was a _Jedi_.

_So a Jedi has kidnapped my son? _He felt boiling hot rage filling him up, a ticking time bomb, just _waiting _to be let loose.

He followed where the Force was telling him to go, and he found himself in a familiar hallway. At the end, it was a large training room. It had been used for official tests; there had been many fighting droids in there—

He snapped out of his thoughts and slowly inched towards the door.

**Back to Luke…**

After being hit in the face, Luke felt it best that he started to talk.

"I'm Darth Vader's son!" he finally managed to gasp out. His jaw hurt and he'd bitten his tongue. It hurt him to move his lips; he gingerly put a finger on his lower lip and found that it was split. He winced and propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Lord Vader's…_son_?" Morden momentarily choked on thin air. "_You're his son_?" he simply could not wrap his head around it. Darth Vader Dark Lord of the Sith had a son?

Luke slowly inched away, desperately trying to escape the crazed man.

Then the sound of Vader's mechanical breathing filled the room.

"FATHER!" Luke shouted, looking wildly around. The first thing he saw was Vader's red Lightsaber, and when the rest of him stepped out, Luke couldn't have been more happier that his Father was scary and intimidating.

"Why are you here _Vader_?" Morden snarled, igniting his yellow Saber.

"To get my son back." They began to slowly circle each-other.


	12. Fights

Morden suddenly lunged at Vader, twirling his Lightsaber around in his hand before bringing it in a smooth arc towards Vader.

Vader blocked the attack and with a quick push of the Force sent Morden skidding back slightly. Vader and Morden's Lightsabers clashed every few seconds, a shower of sparks falling onto the floor.

Morden had taken on the offensive, and arrogantly tried to twirl around while stilled fighting. Vader used this to his advantage and sent a neat side-kick into Morden's back, effectively sending him sprawling to the ground.

He stumbled to his feet and took a few steps back.

"Just give up Vader!" Morden shouted.

"You're a fool to think that you, a _Jedi _can win against me!" Vader ran his Lightsaber across the ground, a few of the hot sparks landing on Morden. Morden barely managed to bring his Lightsaber up to block the otherwise deadly strike.

Vader pushed against Morden, sending them both running towards a wall. Morden's back met it heavily and he ducked away as Vader's Lightsaber sunk into the wall. Their Lightsabers clashed again and Morden smashed them into the wall.

"You won't win…this time…_Anakin_!" Morden panted.

With a loud yell Vader let out a flurry of attacks, Morden tripping over his own feet to defend himself. Vader finally disarmed him, and kicked his Saber away.

"Looks like it's the end for you." Vader said with a grim satisfaction.

Morden wiped the sweat of his forehead and lunged, grasping the very bottom of Vader's Lightsaber. There was a brief struggle, and the Lightsaber came a little too close to Vader's helmet for Luke's liking.

"Enough! I grow tired of this!" He slammed the Saber into Morden's face and watched as the Dark Jedi finally let go, clutching at his broken nose.

"You bastard, first of all you kill everyone at the Temple and then the _children_, and now you wish to subject your son to the Dark Side!" He spat out some blood before slowly backing away to where Luke was.

"If I die, he dies as well." Morden made to grab Luke but Luke wasn't having any of that. He dodged at the last seconds, and Morden suddenly found himself staring a red blade…that was protruding out of his chest.

Luke stared in fascinated horror through the gaping hole. He could see his Father straight through Morden's middle. Morden stumbled forwards, opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out.

Vader sent a blast of energy in his direction, and Morden smashed through the thick walls and fell to the ground outside.

Vader's respirator was struggling to keep up with the large amounts of oxygen he required. Luke was out of breath as well, even though he hadn't done any fighting.

"That was awesome!" Luke finally broke the silence with a cheerful whoop of excitement.

Vader glared Luke into silence.

"You could've been killed! You have already been injured I see, you are foolish and reckless!" Vader grabbed Luke firmly by the scruff of his collar and nearly strangled him because he was walking so fast.

"I—he just tackled me—" Luke spluttered a bit, and Vader reluctantly slowed his pace down.

"I want a full explanation of what you were doing and I want it _NOW_!" Vader threw him into the ship, and Luke tripped and fell on the floor.

"I—"

"Get up." Vader hissed, securely locking door.

For the first time in ages, Luke was actually scared of his Father. He rattled the door handle in vain before sucking in a deep breath.

"I wanted to explore, and I thought I would walk around quickly then come home…but then he just—" he stopped, licking his dry lips.

Vader crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed with the response he got.

"_Why _did you go out?" he demanded.

"I get lonely at home…and I just…I didn't think you'd care anyway!" Luke shouted, suddenly feeling the weight of everything that had happened.

"Of course I would care—" Vader started agitatedly but Luke cut him off.

"You never cared for me, I don't know why you took me in! First of all you come barging into my life on Tatooine and then you _kill _my family—which must've been related to you because they were my Aunt and Uncle—and then you just expect me to fit into life on Coruscant!" Luke was breathing heavily, seemingly unaware that tears were now leaking down his face.

Vader was at a loss of what to say. He had no idea Luke felt that way, he had always assumed Luke was fine with everything.

"You don't even spend any time with me! Don't you realise how depressing it is, everyone else having a perfect relationship with _their _dad and then—and then there's me with a Father who doesn't even let me hug him for Stars sake!" Luke sniffed some more before strapping himself into a seat.

"Son I—" Vader paused, not quite sure of what he wanted to say. "—you should've told me you felt like this." He tried to sound gentle, but having a mechanical voice didn't really help.

"You wouldn't have listened." Luke said sourly.

"Son—"

"Stop calling me that! You're dead to me! Dead! Do you hear me? DEAD!" Luke turned away began furiously scrubbing at his eyes.

Vader swallowed and started the engine, a stinging feeling settling itself down in his chest.

_Maybe it was wrong of me to take Luke away from Tatooine without considering how it would affect him…he's right; I've been a terrible Father. I've failed. Failure is unacceptable. _Vader thought mournfully.

Vader decided to let Luke sleep before trying to talk to him again. He watched as Luke ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

Vader tried to get some work done, the papers had been piling up since Luke's arrival, but his mind simply would not let him concentrate.

He kept stewing over his failures with Luke, he idly wondered if he should buy some of those _Parenting Books _he'd seen.

_No. _He thought resolutely, _Luke is _my _son, and I can solve this no problem. I control thousands and thousands of men, one little boy shouldn't be a problem! _

But this was his _son_, and you know the saying: "Like Father Like Son". And Luke had the same stubbornness he had, the same anger, and Vader feared he could be destined for the same failures.

"It cannot be aloud." He murmured to himself. He would protect his son at all costs.

**With Luke…**

Luke regretted yelling at his Father so much…but he was stressed, and could think of no way better to tell Vader about how he felt. Once he started yelling he couldn't stop, though he had to admit, it felt nice to have such a weight taken of him.

_He's probably going to give me away now… _Luke thought sadly, burying his head in his pillow. A few stray tears dripped pathetically onto his pillow, and he suddenly felt sick.

He was going to be sent away without ever _really _knowing his Father. It was a depressing thought. Luke sighed, and slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep, exhaustion from the day's events finally wearing him down.

After mumbling something that resembled a "I'm sorry", Luke was overtook by darkness.


	13. Bonding

Vader sat at the conference table, feeling better after a night's meditation. He had around 3 weeks before his next vital mission, and he planned to spend some personal time with Luke.

Meanwhile, Luke realised that he had slept through into the mid-afternoon. He tried to smooth out his dishevelled clothes and sort out his tangled hair. After rubbing his eyes a bit more, he decided that he was good enough to go eat breakfast; he had ordered the droid to take it to the Conference room.

Vader glanced up as the Conference door slid open. Luke avoided his gaze and sat 3 chairs away from him.

Luke ate his breakfast in a stony silence, his eyes set on the clear table. Vader finished his last sheet of work and sat up straighter.

"Luke." He rumbled, linking his fingers together. When he received no reply, he carefully chose his next words.

"I know that you have had a lot to deal with," Luke quietly snorted, "…for a ten year old…and I want you to know that you can tell me…when you are _upset. _If you like, my team have recovered some Astro-mech droids, I was going down to fix them, you can help if you would like." Vader waited, a long-forgotten feeling of anticipation welling up in him.

"_Real _Astro-mech droids? And I can help you fix them?" Luke asked attentively.

"Yes." Vader said. In one swift motion he stood from the chair and walked with Luke to the Hangar Bay.

"Da—Father I'm sorry about yelling earlier on today." Luke confessed.

"It is to be expected, I have failed in looking after you. But be assured, son, I will endeavour to try harder." Vader got in the lift with Luke trailing behind him.

"It's okay; we're _both _new to this!" Luke said fondly. There was a comfortable silence as Father and Son simply enjoyed each-others presence.

When they arrived down at the Hangar Bay, Vader levitated a large box of tools to them.

"Are you good at fixing thing?" Vader enquired. Luke grinned happily.

"Course I am. I was always fixing things back on the Farm. That blasted Vaporizer broke down every 5 minutes." He muttered something that sounded like a curse in Huttsee.

"Luke!" Vader chastised.

"M'sorry." Luke said sincerely, though there was a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

For the next 20 minutes, Father and Son worked together. Vader repaired the frayed wires inside of the golden droid, and Luke set about fixing the small R2 unit.

Luke watched enviously as Vader worked without hesitation. It was like he _knew _everything about the droid.

"That is correct; I _do _know everything about this droid." Luke started at dropped the screwdriver he was holding.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he gasped, attention fully focused on his Father.

"You are broadcasting your thoughts rather loudly." Was all Vader offered.

"That doesn't make any sense! What do you mean?" it was evident that Luke had forgotten all about the R2 unit. He sent his Father a stern gaze.

"I am Force-sensitive, and so are you."

"Force..?" Luke sat down on a nearby stall while Vader continued to fix the gold droid.

"Midi-chlorins that are found in a few specific people. The Force allows the user to have heightened senses, you can also levitate objects." Vader screwed the droids panel back in and propped it up against the table.

"So _that's _the magical powers all the children said you had." Luke thought back to Thomas and wondered how he was doing.

"_Magical Powers_?" Vader repeated amusedly. Luke shrugged abashed.

Vader powered the droid up. It's eyes glowed a friendly yellow and he stiffly walked forwards.

"I am C-3PO Human Cyborgs Relations—oh!" 3PO stopped abruptly at the sight of Darth Vader standing in front of him.

"Oh R2 look! We're in big trouble now—R2?" 3PO was dithering around, indecisive about what to do.

"You always were a worrier." Vader remarked idly.

"What—? Master Ani?" 3PO always remembered his creator calling him a "worrier". No one else had ever said that to him.

"Yes." Vader said.

"_You're Darth Vader_? Oh but Master you were so sweet at a child…" 3PO rattled on about something, leaving Luke completely in the dark.

"You created this droid?" Luke asked, coming closer to inspect it.

"Yes, when I was nine." Vader felt pride swelling up in his chest as Luke looked impressed.

"I don't understand…when you were nine? That's around my age!" Luke realised with a start.

"Yes." Vader started to polish 3PO since he was rather dirty.

"Master when will R2 be fixed?" 3PO asked. Vader snorted quietly to himself.

"You never go anywhere without him." Old memories drifted through his head of the Clone Wars, how he and R2 would—

"Oh, I still have to fix him." Luke said with a frown.

Vader had to power 3PO down since he kept talking so much. Luke felt very comfortable now; he'd never known his Father was so good at making things!

_Kinda like me. _Luke thought, a warm ticklish feeling in his tummy.

"Father…can I ask you a question?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Vader said distractedly.

"I…its kinda personal." That finally got Vader's full attention.

"What do you wish to know?" Vader asked cautiously.

"How did…_it _happen?" Luke obviously knew that Vader didn't wear that suit for nothing. Jex had told him that apparently, Vader had been in a fierce fight with a Bounty Hunter, but the Bounty had a flame-thrower with them. Luke winced inwardly.

Vader stopped polishing and sucked in a deep breath, wincing as it slightly hurt his lungs.

_As if it is a constant reminder of my supposed "friend" had done to me…it will haunt me for the rest of my life. _

Vader clenched his fists together straining his leather gloves. The action did not go unnoticed by Luke.

"I'm sorry! Uh, I just wanted to know…Father?" Vader had turned around and stalked out the room, slamming into one of the technicians on his way out.

"Move!" he barked harshly, shoving the man roughly into a wall.

"S-sorry M'lord!" the man squeaked, tripping in his haste to get away from the Angry Lord Vader.

Luke was aghast at what had just transpired.

He slowly took the polish and the cloth Vader had been using, and finished of shining the 3PO.


	14. The Fireworks Part I

"Hey Luke," Jex whispered from next to him, "Luke!"

Luke over, glancing warily at Miss Jives, "What?"

Jex shared a glance with Ryan and Tony before leaning casually towards him.

"Ryan found a box of fireworks in an alleyway not far from here."

"So?" Luke hissed, pretending to write when Miss Jives looked up from her book.

"_So?_" Jex gave Luke a pointed look before nudging him lightly. "We're ditching at Lunch and checking it out."

"No! I'm not going to do that!"

"Luke Skywalker is there a problem?" Miss Jives asked sternly.

"No miss." Luke mumbled.

"Get on with your work then." Luke gave Jex an annoyed look before quickly writing a note.

_**I'll get in trouble! **_Luke folded it up and quickly flipped it over to him.

_**No you won't. We'll be back before lessons. **_Jex sent Luke a pleading look before scrunching the note up and tucking it away in his pocket.

Luke rolled his eyes before returning to his work. Jex sent a thumbs up to the others, they were going to ditch at Lunch.

"Jexton." Hailey said firmly, planting herself in front of him.

"What?" Jex snarled, trying to shove past her.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You are _not _going to ditch school to look at stupid fireworks." Jex sent an accusing look to Ryan. It was obvious that Ryan was slightly intimidated by Hailie.

"Yeah, I am going. So move." Jex roughly pushed past her and headed towards the back exit.

"I'm coming with you!" Hailie called, running to catch up with them.

"No you're not!" Jex and Hailie argued for a few minutes while Luke, Ryan and Tony hung back.

"They always squabble." Tony said bitterly.

"Squabble?" Ryan asked.

"It means _arguing_." Tony sighed exasperatedly as Hailie threatened to tell their Mum.

"Fine, my stupid sisters coming with us." Jex declared, picking at the gate lock with a pin.

Hailie sent him a superior look.

"Hailie Carp Marlo. You're Luke Skywalker right?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, you're uh, in our class." Luke cleared his throat as Hailie sent him a small smile.

"Yeah I am!" she said breezily.

"Okay, we gotta be quick. Don't let any Imperials see us." They walked in a single line through the more empty parts of the Coruscant streets. Mainly the winding back alleys.

"Here we are." Jex kneeled in front of a black container. He pulled out his pin and began picking at it.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Luke asked.

"Tony taught me." came Jex's quick reply. Luke nodded and snuck Hailie another secret glance. He found her to be kinda pretty, and he couldn't help himself. He blushed and turned away when Hailie caught him looking at her.

"Whoa, dude! DUDE!" Jex exclaimed, rifling through the pile of brightly coloured fireworks.

"Wow." Hailie knelt down beside him and picked a up a square red box. "_Whizzing Frisbee_." She read out loud.

"C'mon, we have to take some of these with us and try 'em out!" Jex gathered as much as he could into his arms before walking awkwardly back to school.

"Hey! We can't just use these! Someone could get hurt!" Hailie objected, though she had quite a few in her arms as well.

"Stupid girl." Was all Jex said in return. Hailie tutted before staggering after her brother.

Luke eyed the fireworks uneasily. It was dangerous, and his Father would have a fit if he found out that Luke had been part of this.

"C'mon Luke." Tony called.

"You are gonna take some aren't you?" everyone looked at him expectantly, though Hailie was glaring at Jex. She knew about his tendency to pressure people into doing things they didn't want to.

"Yeah…hang on." Luke said tiredly, scooping up some random ones, he quickly caught up to the others.

**Meanwhile, with Darth Vader…**

"What is it?" he asked irritably. He had received a summons from Doctor Qwerty to come to his office.

"Well, I am rather concerned for Luke." He rifled through his desk drawers.

"And why would that be?" Vader sounded genuinely curious.

"Well, M'lord…with that blood test you supplied me when you first brought Luke, he was rather malnourished. I took a recent one," Qwerty produced some papers for Vader to look at,

"And Luke is showing signs of Physiological Stress and anxiety. This could cause him to have behavioural problems later on life." Qwerty raked a hand through his greying hair.

Vader read the paper Qwerty gave him.

"Luke has not shown any of these signs." Vader paused, trying to think back to when Luke has shown any odd behaviour…

"Keep an eye out please, M'lord. I would also like to give Luke a check-up soon." Qwerty dipped his head as Vader left the room, thinking about Qwerty had said.

**Back to Luke…**

"Alright, we'll hide the stuff here yeah? Meet here at like, 1am so we can try this stuff out!" Jex grinned excitedly.

"You can't be serious?" Hailie said sceptically.

"You don't have to come." Jex glared at her.

"Oh, I'm coming alright. But what if we set something on Fire?"

"Like that'll happen."

"Guys my Father would kill me if he found out I did this." Luke said, siding with Hailie.

"What does your Dad do anyway?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, um, he's…if I tell you guys, you _swear _not to tell anyone right? Promise? Because seriously he'd have my head—"

"Yes Luke." Jex said impatiently.

"My Father…is Darth Vader." There was a few seconds of silence before Jex cracked a grin, he then started to laugh.

But he randomly stopped when he realised Luke was being serious.

"This is awesome!" Luke opened his mouth to ask why, but Jex beat him to it. "You can get us all sorts of privileges. I'll explain on the way back." The group headed back to school, Luke cats a glance back at the thick bush they hid the fireworks in.


	15. The Fireworks Part II

It was 1am on Tuesday morning. It wasn't that hard for Luke to find anything black to wear, considering that 99.9% of his clothing was in fact black.

Luke pressed his face against his window, he could feel how cold it was, so he picked out one of his larger black coats. After putting on some black gloves and fitting a snug black woolly hat on his head, he slowly poked his head out into the hallway.

_Cost is clear…but…Father could be awake…_

Luke tiptoed against the wall, trying to blend in with the black colouring of the wall. When he reached the lift, he pressed the button and slipped in, releasing a breath he had been holding.

_I shouldn't be doing this…but Jex really wants me there. I _have _to go. I—I'm going to be in so much trouble._

Luke rubbed his face, his eyes stinging from lack of sleep. When he finally stepped out of the building (after diving into a bush to avoid a group of Storm Troopers), he began the walk towards the bush.

**At the meeting place…**

Jex paced around, everyone was here…apart from _Luke_.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered, smiling as Luke arrived. Everyone seemed to breathing heavier than normal, small puffs of icy breath visible in the air.

"Okay, I have some matches." Tony handed them over to Jex; Luke shoved his hands into his pocket, and twisted knot forming in his stomach.

"Okay, so I know this old abandoned construction yard. It's perfect, there ain't many people round there so we can try out these fireworks." Ryan pulled along a little pull-along cart and everyone piled the fireworks in.

"This is going to end badly." Hailie whispered, rubbing her hands together. They were going numb with cold.

"I know." Luke whispered back.

"C'mon, stop talking and help!" Jex hollered, grunting at the helped Ryan pull the cart along.

**At the construction yard…**

"Light a _Fire-whizz_." Tony instructed quietly. Striking a match, everyone held their breath as the fuse slowly burned away.

"WHOO!" Hailie shouted as it fizzed up into the air, a spiral of colour left in its wake.

She pulled out the small red box she had picked up and lighted it. She threw it up in the air and a large picture of a Taun-taun exploded in yellows and reds against the dark black background of the sky.

Luke promptly forgot about the consequences of his little outing.

**The Imperial Throne Room…**

"I want you to kill the General in charge of the weapons facility on Haadraana. Make it look like an…_accident_." The Emperor rubbed his hands together in glee, and Vader wondered if his Master ever slept or not.

_BOOM, BA-BOOM_

"What the—" Palpatine used the Force to part the heavy curtains that covered one of the windows.

They were met with the site of bright fireworks exploding all over the jet black sky. Palpatine and Lord Vader stared at the colourful display for a few moments before suddenly there was fire.

One of the sparks had landed on the half-built building.

"Vader, deal with this _now_." Palpatine ordered harshly. Vader didn't even need to be told. He was out of the Throne Room within a few seconds.

**Back to Luke and the others…**

"OH STARS! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Jex yelled, "GET RID OF THE EVIDENCE!" everyone frantically rushed to gather up the matches and fireworks.

"Dump 'em in a Trash-Compactor!" Tony lead the way and everyone sprinted after him.

"Stang…stang oh stang stang stang, OH STANG!" Ryan kept repeating those words in that order until Hailie smacked him one in the face.

After disposing of the incriminating fireworks, Jex stopped the group.

"Not a word of this to anyone, okay? We'll talk about this at school!" he grabbed Hailie and everyone parted ways.

_Cripes, the building was on fire! I hope no one's been hurt…or worse, dead. _Luke shuddered and continued to run back home. _Crap, Vader's gonna be coming down because of the disturbance…oh cripes, what if he realises I'm not home! _

Luke's speed increased until he had a searing stitch in his side. He ignored it, though he had to slow down lest he collapse on the ground. The Storm Troopers who usually guarded the door weren't there, so Luke was able to bolt inside.

After hurriedly taking his clothes off, he shoved them into his wardrobe and dived into his bed. But no sleep came to Luke Skywalker that night.

**The next day…**

Vader paced around the room angrily.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THAT _NOW_!" He roared, slamming his hand down onto a control panel. Everyone in the room winced.

"M'lord—" a Storm Trooper paused to salute.

"Did you find out anything?" Vader had calmed down a bit.

"No M'lord. The culprits left no clues or evidence, we're currently asking around—ack—ack—ack—" the Trooper was slowly lifted off his feet before his neck cracked sickeningly.

The Trooper fell to the floor, "Clean this mess up." Vader ordered, waving his hand at the Trooper.

"I will be available by com-link for I am needed somewhere else." Vader said, remembering his mission. "When I return tomorrow, I expect an update, if not, someone will pay."

"Yes M'lord." Everyone chorused. They translated what Vader said into: If we don't get anything on whom did this everyone will die.

**At school…**

"I could hear my Father shouting at some people when I left." Luke stuttered nervously.

"This is all Jexton's fault!" Hailie snarled angrily.

"Shut-up! You tell _anyone _about this—any of you—and I swear…" he raked his hands through his hair and paced around a bit before stopping.

"We're gonna get arrested aren't we?" Ryan asked nervously, biting his nails.

"Stop that," Tony ordered, slapping his hand away from his mouth, "and we're all ten, they can't do anything to us." Tony's words didn't sound very sure though.

"Luke, did Vader have any leads on who did it?" Hailie asked, twisting her hair around her hand.

"No. He wanted answers though but—but no one knew. I'm glad we got rid of the evidence. What if they go through the bins though?" Luke scratched behind his ear.

"No they won't, the bins were ages away. Just keep cool guys, no one was hurt." Jex soothed, straightening up his clothes, he waltzed into class.

Luke wasn't feeling so confident though, he kept falling asleep because he was stressing about the fire. He'd also acquired a headache and was sure he looked awful.

He just prayed nothing else bad would happen. Hanging around Jex was a bad idea.


	16. Luke's Confession

Luke threw his bag into a corner in his room and paced around anxiously. He just _had _to find out whether anyone was hurt or not.

Luke walked the short distance to Vader's private quarters.

"Father?" Luke waited a few seconds before knocking on his door. When got no reply he hesitantly walked in. It looked exactly how he expected to be; black ceiling, black floors and walls. Everything was polished until you could see your reflection in it. There was a black desk and swivel chair, and a circular pod of to the side.

Luke cocked his head, he wondered if his Father was in there?

"Father? Oh, he must be away." Luke pouted to no one in particular and turned around when a thought crossed his mind.

_This could be my only chance to have a look around. Maybe he has some pictures in here of his past life. He never told me anything. _

Luke scratched behind his ear nervously, and then realised with a start that there must be cameras in here!

"Oh stars!" Luke rushed out and toppled into Vader's P.A, effectively spilling all his papers.

"Damnit! That took me ages!" the P.A stopped cursing once he realised it was Luke.

"I'm sorry…" Luke tried to help him pick up the papers but the P.A swatted his hands away.

"I don't need your help." Luke watched as he finally scooped all the papers into a messed up heap in his arms. "Luckily for you they are all numbered." He sneered.

"Uh, do you know when my Father will be back?" Luke asked, waling next to the P.A.

"Tomorrow." He turned a sharp corner and Luke hung back. After standing there feeling a bit lost, he felt it best to go back to his room and call Jexton.

Owen and Beru had brought him up teaching him that lying was bad, and Luke was naturally a good person anyway, he just couldn't keep it to himself.

Pulling out his com-link once in the confines of his room, he dialled up Jex.

"**Hello?" **He asked impatiently.

"Uh, Jexton hi, it's me Luke…" Luke slumped onto his bed and rolled onto his side.

"**Oh, Luke. What is it?" **He asked, there was a sound of shuffling and a little shout.

"**Luke!" **Hailie's voice sounded.

"**Go away!" **they argued for a few minutes and Luke huffed irritably.

"Anyway," he interrupted, "I think I'm going to tell my Father about what happened." Luke held his breath as he waited for their responses.

"**That's the right thing to do Luke!" **Hailie exclaimed as Jexton said,

"**That's stupid!" **it sounded like someone fell over before Jexton was hissing furiously into his com-link.

"**I swear Skywalker, you mention **_**anything **_**and I swear I will beat you up at school!" **the call ended and Luke raised his eyebrows.

_Well, I guess Jexton Marlo shows his true colours. _Luke tucked the com-link under his pillow and stared up at his ceiling. He glanced at the posters he had bought all those months ago.

_I'm going to tell Father anyway, he can threaten me all he wants! _Luke thought stubbornly.

**The next day… **

"Luke, Luke!" Ryan beckoned him over to where he was. Ryan was currently hiding behind the hover-bikes shed.

"What are you doing back there?" he asked strolling towards him.

"Hurry up!" Hailie poked her head around and scowled at Luke's slow gait.

"We think you should tell about what we did." Ryan whispered.

"Why? You heard Jexton! He said he'd—"

"It doesn't matter. We don't _need _him. We're all friends _without _him." Hailie muttered stubbornly. Luke pondered over this for a few seconds.

"Okay. I will." Luke felt melt much better that Ryan and Hailie agreed with him.

**Later that day…**

Lord Vader's ship landed in its usual spot in the Hangar Bay. He was anxious to get back to his team, he wanted to find out the hooligans responsible for lighting the building on fire and he wanted to make them _pay_.

All the workers in the room tensed up as Lord Vader made his way towards the team leader. He took this as bad sign and his anger was slowly getting the better of him.

"M'lord, we haven't r-recovered any _new _information—ack—" the familiar sound of someone choking seemingly echoed around the room.

"You have all failed severely. I do not like failure. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill every single one of you right now!" his voice got steadily louder until he was nearly shouting.

"Ah—M'lord—" he went limp and Vader used the Force to throw him against a wall.

He stretched his fingers, and his hand slowly inched towards his Lightsaber…it wouldn't even take a minute…they would be dead…

"Father…" Luke poked his head around the door. Vader retrained from shouting at him and turned slowly to face the small child.

"What is it?" Luke glanced around at the curious Storm Troopers and generals. His eyes fell on the body of the dead man.

"I would like to speak with you in private. It's kinda important." Luke shuffled out of the door-frame, idly wondering if his Father had killed that man.

_Obviously. _He thought with a frown.

His anxiety increased as Vader shut the door behind him, somehow sealing him to his impending doom.

"Okay, so before I tell you anything, I uh…don't get to mad alright? Don't like, start yelling at me." Luke twiddled his fingers and stretched his legs before continuing.

"I know what happened at the Construction Yard." He dropped his head, his shoes suddenly seemed _very _interesting.

At first, Vader didn't understand what Luke meant: How would he know if he was in bed asleep? Unless he wasn't in bed at the time…

"You better start explaining this now, Luke." Vader ordered, going into interrogation mode.

"Well, uh, my friend um, found some Fireworks in a box so we all uh, hid them so we could look at them later…and uh, I dunno, some sparks landed on the building I guess." Luke finally looked up, and nearly collapsed from relief.

Vader hadn't done anything since the words had left Luke's mouth. Luke thought he had made it sound like it was no big deal. He grinned smugly to himself, thinking he had avoided getting into too much trouble. Vader obviously thought different though.

"That building was in the early stages of becoming an Orphanage! Do you know how much Imperial money you've wasted?" Vader slammed his hand onto the table. The workers down the hall could hear him yelling.

"Poor kid." One of them said.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed absently.

"Orphanage? But Jex said it was abandoned—"

"Then either your _friend _was misinformed or lied to you!" Luke wouldn't put it past Jexton to lie about the Construction Yard.

_I can't believe I ever considered being good friends with him! He seemed alright at first though… _Luke was promptly distracted from his thoughts when Vader grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Hey what are you doing?" Luke tried to pry Vader's fingers from him, but it was like trying to dig through concrete with a fork; it just wasn't possible.

"You obviously have behavioural problems; I shall speak to the Doctor to get you some counselling." Vader went into a lift and they went down a few floors.

"_Counselling? _It wasn't even my idea!" Luke protested, digging his heels into the ground.

"You are to stay in this room. If I have found that you have escaped, there will be severe consequences." Vader seemed to be restraining his anger, and Luke was very glad for it. He was sure that his Father would've done a lot worse than lock him in a small room.

Vader turned the light of and Luke could hear a lock clicking.

"Father!" Luke called, he couldn't even see 5cm's in front of him. He felt blindly around until his hand collided with a wall.

Luke sometimes questioned his Father's motives for being so mean to him.

_Does he simply enjoy it? Or does he just hate me and not care for me at all? _Luke was more inclined to think the latter of the two.

"_**Don't lose faith in your Father Luke…there's still good in him…" **_It was that same voice! The same ghost who Luke had found in his room.

"What do you want?" Luke whispered, trying to catch a shimmering or a white sheet. There was only some eerie echoes that bounced around the room in reply.

**In the Throne Room…**

"So it was Skywalker and his friends that set the building alight…with _fireworks_?" Palpatine clenched his fists together. "Where is the boy now?"

"Luke is in a Containment Cell on floor -2." Vader replied.

"Hmm." Palpatine regarded Luke as a threat to everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

It was no secret that the boy radiated Light, and he was sceptical that Luke could ever change to the Dark Side. Palpatine also knew that since the boy had come, Vader had been exercising restraint and giving into the boys every need. Anakin Skywalker hadn't been banished completely yet, and Palpatine would make sure that he was…even if it meant killing the child.

"Leave him there for another 12 hours. Do not feed him or give him anything to eat. When 12 hours are up, bring him to me." Palpatine took delight in imagining Luke stuck in a room, wondering where his Father was and why he hadn't come back for him.

"My Master—!" Vader began, but Palpatine waved his hand.

"He will not die, Lord Vader." Palpatine narrowed his eyes, "Consider me doing you a favour. The boy must have discipline." Vader spluttered quietly behind his mask. _Favour_? He shook his head discreetly, he just hoped Luke didn't pass out from hunger.


	17. Force Lightning

The door to Luke's cell opened and light temporarily blinded Luke. He didn't have any strength to resist the Storm Troopers as they each grabbed him under his arms. After what seemed like years, they finally brought him back to his room.

The Troopers left him half slumped against the wall for support. Once his vision had focused, he realised that his room was completely trashed. At first Luke thought he had been robbed, but when he saw his Father there pacing around he knew it was him.

"The Emperor will be seeing you now." Vader gently guided Luke along the hallways.

_I can't believe he's acting as if everything is okay! He locked me in a room for ages! I have school tomorrow and I'm starving! This is madness!_

Luke shook his head and glared at Vader.

"You just left me in there! I think that you over-reacted a tad bit, don't you?" he asked sarcastically, his voice getting stronger.

"It was the Emperor's wish that you remained in there." Vader said passively.

"I could've died!" Luke said indignantly, when Vader didn't say anything, Luke continued. "I could've tripped in the dark and hit my head! So when you opened the door you'd just see me there covered in blood!" Luke grunted and stumbled in after his Father, his stomach making an embarrassingly large growl in the process.

"Ah, Young Skywalker lives." Palpatine examined the boy. He had dark circles under his eyes, and every few minutes his stomach would rumble.

"Your Highness." Luke muttered through grit teeth bowing. Vader kneeled and they both stayed there until Palpatine allowed them to rise again.

"Lord Vader had informed me that _you _and your _accomplices _were responsible for the new Orphanage being burnt to the ground." Palpatine narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards in a sort of casual way.

Luke remained silent, eyes trained to the floor.

"Look at me." Palpatine hissed. Luke found himself being forced to stare into the acidic coloured eyes of the Emperor. "I do not take kindly to people _destroying _my property."

There was silence as Palpatine slowly stood up. The air in the room seemed to thicken and Luke felt as if he was suffocating.

"I think you need to learn your place boy!" suddenly Luke found himself being slammed into the ground, screaming in out in pain and shock. He didn't register what was happening, all he could think of was how much it _hurt_.

The Emperor cackled in delight as the electricity wrapped itself around Luke's body, he watched as the young boy writhed around, begging weakly.

"Pathetic." The Emperor sighed. After a few more minutes he stopped. "Take him out of my sight." Palpatine ordered. Vader rushed forwards, a bit too eagerly in Palpatine's opinion, and scooped Luke into his arms.

…

"_This is—curious case—I've never-lightening inside him—" Where am I?_

"_Force Lightening—he—okay?" Father? Father?_

"_Handle so much—only ten—poor kid." Am I dying?_

"_Sedate him—let him recover…"_

"Father?" he muttered weakly.

"I'm here, Luke." Vader places a comforting hand on his own.

"Am I dead? Did I die? What happened." He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Ah ah ah! Don't move yet Luke. Relax for me please." It was Doctor Qwerty, so he was in the Medical Bay…he could just about make out the blurred shape of a needle.

"What are you going to do?" Luke suddenly panicked and gripped Vader's hand, trying to untangle himself from the bed-sheet.

He felt the needle pierce the skin on his arm, and slowly everything faded to black again.

"The drug _should _wear off in a few hours. He could face difficulties breathing if the damage is severe…may need surgery." Doctor Qwerty sighed sympathetically. "Poor lad." He walked briskly back to his office, leaving Vader alone with Luke.

He brushed away Luke's fringe from his forehead, suddenly feeling very old. Palpatine was trying his patience, Luke had no right to suffer, no right at all! He was only ten years old, and look at all the things that have happened to him since he got here!

_Maybe Obi-Wan was right, he wouldn't be safe here with me…not with Palpatine still on the throne…only together can we defeat him though! As soon as Luke is trained we can rule the galaxy how we see fit…my son and I…_

Vader deliberated on whether or not to just tap into the Light side of the Force for its healing properties. He decided that it would just be that one time, one time only…

He sent out soothing rolls of calm and healing to towards Luke, who instantly calmed down from his fitful sleep. Vader wasn't one for remaining in one place, but he didn't want to be anywhere else. But believe or not, he was still human…and he could really do with some meditation or some sleep.

"Doctor Qwerty, I want a Medical Droid looking after my son every second I am not here. Contact as soon as there are any changes!" Qwerty nodded and Vader cast Luke another concerned glance before swiftly leaving the Medical Bay.

"You're good for him Luke…" Qwerty whispered, before checking his temperature and bringing a droid over.

**Sometime later…**

"How you feeling Luke?" Qwerty asked, checking his clip-board as he turned to face Luke.

"Achy…and hungry, really hungry. I'm starving." He paused to cough before slowly sitting up. His muscles ached dully and he tried not to let a groan escape his lips.

"Food coming right up!" Qwerty said breezily.

"Where's Father?" Luke asked hoarsely.

"He's on his way." Qwerty's eyes crinkled at the edges and he left.

Darth Vader's presence filled the room, and Luke felt relieved to see him there.

"Father!" Luke stretched out his hands to hug his waist from the side of the bed before thinking better of it.

"How are you feeling?" Vader enquired after an awkward pause.

"Better. Qwerty's gone to get me some food. I am _starving_." Luke sighed happily as the thought of food filled his head.

"Good." Vader sat down, the chair squeaking slightly.

"Father…I don't like it here. Can't we go away somewhere? Somewhere on the outer-rim? Palpatine…_scares _me." Luke felt kinda foolish admitting his little fear, but he felt better now that his Father knew.

"He will not harm you anymore, Young One. I will make sure of that." Vader was determined to see Luke through his early, more vulnerable stages of life.

Luke inhaled his food as soon as it was sitting on his lap. Vader watched in mild amusement at Luke who seemed much happier than previously.

"Father, I want you to know that I love you. Just in case this is the last time I ever see you again." Luke gazed up slightly embarrassed at Vader, who seemed at a loss of what to say.

Vader was suddenly filled with compassion, and he didn't know what to do about it.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I know you love me as well." Luke bit his lip shyly and smoothed down some wrinkles in his bed-sheet. He felt his hair being lightly ruffled, and Luke took it as his Father's way of saying: I Love You.

"Doctor Qwerty said you can leave soon." Vader informed, Luke nodded, and fell back into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Finally Getting Some Answers

Luke was wrapped up in his blankets, playing one of his flying games. His room was dark and he had a kitchen droid bring him different snacks. In Luke's opinion, he was living the life.

He paused the game, and sunk back into the pillows. His Life.

_My life has changed so much. _To think, that only a few months ago he had been on Tatooine, on a _moisture _farm…and now he's the son of the second most powerful person in the galaxy and living in the Imperial Palace.

Luke had lived a dull life on Tatooine, no doubt that he loved Beru and Owen but…being with his Father…was just _right_.

_Apart from the fact that he locked you in a cell, let The Emperor electrocute you, doesn't spend time with you, won't let you hug him…_

Luke stopped thinking and turned the console off. He wouldn't dwell on the negative things, he _knew _that there was good in his Father, and he was determined to find it.

_And I know how! To the computer room! _ Luke scrambled out of his warm bed, excited at finally being able to learn something about his Father's mysterious past.

"Anakin…Skywalker." Luke clicked search and was overwhelmed by the number of results. He clicked on the first link, and up came a fact-file.

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was known as the _Hero with no Fear_—" Luke looked at a picture of a young man in his early twenties. He had sandy blonde/brown hair that looked feathered; he was tall and wasn't bad looking. But what caught Luke's attention were his _eyes_.

A striking blue, much like his own—if not an _exact _copy. His Father had been a Jedi. And not just any old Jedi, but The Hero with no Fear! Luke jumped up from the seat, wincing as he moved to fast, but he was too excited to care.

"Father! Father! Father!" Luke ran to Vader's room and knocked quickly before bursting in. Vader looked up, startled from his work.

"Father!" Luke had to stop and gasp for breath, doubled over.

"Knock and wait for my permission to enter." Vader ordered.

"I'm sorry but I just found out something—"

"_Knock _and wait for my _permission _to _enter_." Vader pointed to the door and Luke ran out impatiently. He didn't have _time _for Vader's formalities and rules!

He knocked on the door, and tapped his foot agitatedly.

"You may enter." Luke walked quickly through the door and hitched himself up onto Vader's desk.

"You'll never guess what I found out about you!" Luke smiled, swinging his legs back and forth. Vader was immediately suspicious; he didn't want his son knowing _anything _about his past. There was no need for him to.

"You never told me you were a _Jedi_!" Luke exclaimed, eyes bright with curious anticipation.

Vader's worst fears were confirmed. His hands clenched and he breathed in before releasing a calming breath.

"And how did you figure that out?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Because I saw a picture and the person in that picture looked like me! They had the same eyes! So it had to have been you!" Luke stopped swinging his legs as Vader cocked his head to the side.

"How do you know it simply wasn't a coincidence? It could've been a Jedi with the same I used to have, who happened to have blue eyes." Vader leaned back in satisfaction as Luke looked disheartened, but he brightened up almost instantly.

"I don't why you are trying to hide it from me! I think it's great! Wow, does that mean _I _get to be a Jedi when I'm older? Owen and Beru and mentioned something about me having _Force Powers_…whatever they are." Luke had subconsciously inched closer and closer until he was uncomfortably close.

"Stop sitting on my desk." Vader said, trying to change the subject. Luke slid of and opened his mouth, as if to resume what he had been saying.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight." Vader interrupted, knowing that Luke wouldn't drop the issue until he knew everything. "And you will certainly _not _be a Jedi Knight when you are older!" Luke pouted.

"But Jedi's are so cool! It'd be so awesome; I want to be a Jedi!" Luke crossed his arms stubbornly and glared at Vader's mask.

"You will be trained to be something more…_awesome_." Luke giggled at Vader saying awesome. It just didn't seem right for the Sith Lord to use that word.

"Really? What's better than a Jedi?" Luke raised one eyebrow and unfolded his arms.

"A Sith." Luke scratched his neck until it dawned on him what Vader had meant. A Sith, just like his Father.

"I—really? I don't know, I don't want to hurt people!" Luke remembered all the rumours flying around school about Vader choking people. Well, he knew they weren't rumours anymore, he'd seen enough bodies to know that. He also knew of his Father's monstrous temper.

"Do not worry; we will address the matter when the appropriate time comes." Luke sighed in defeat. All his excitement of his Father being a Jedi had fizzled out. He still had one question though.

"Why did you stop?" it was a simple question to Luke.

"Out." Vader said in a dangerously low tone.

"But—"

"OUT!" Luke was shoved out of the room with the Force violently.

He stared, dumbfounded at the now tightly sealed doors.

_What in the spinning galaxy just happened in there? Why does he have such mood-swings? I guess I should try and fix that stupid blue droid._

Luke was used to Vader's random bursts of anger. He made his way down to the Hangar Bay.

**One hour later…**

"His name is R2-D2 Master Luke." 3PO said, giving the droid a little pat on the head.

"Hi R2-D2." Luke waved and R2 made a positive beep in reply.

R2 beeped a bit and 3PO explained how they had gotten there.

"You were with the Rebels?" Luke asked, sitting on a bench.

"Oh yes Master Luke, we've been in many adventures. Especially with a former Master Anakin Skywalker." 3PO looked down at R2. "He says he can't believe that Darth Vader is Anakin…well of course I'm sure you stupid pile of scrap metal!" 3PO gave R2 small kick.

"Tell me some of the adventures you went on with my Father! What was he like?" Luke was desperate to find out as much as he could about his Father's past. He had been spurred on by the knowledge that his Father had been a Jedi.

When 3PO had finished telling Luke all he and R2 could remember, Luke's head was spinning.

_My Father had been kind? Funny? Brave? And from R2 and 3PO's description, he hated the Sith…so why did he join them? Something happened to Father, something changed him…I must find out what did. I need to know more about these Sith people before I join them._

"Do you know _why _Father stopped being a Jedi?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I believe it had something to do with his wife, Padme Amidala." Luke perked up again. His Mother? And to think, he hadn't even known her name…

"Thank-you you guys! You've really helped me out!" Luke sprinted back to the computer, all but forgetting Qwerty's order of not doing anything to strenuous.

"Padme…Amidala…my Mother was a Queen of a whole planet?" Luke felt dizzy. His parents were awesome! That meant he was destined to be awesome as well didn't it?

"Then she became Senator…and Father killed her? How does that fit in?" he mumbled, thinking back to his meeting with Palpatine. The way he had laughed at Luke…his anger flashed before he turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"Ah, I'm missing so many things out! Why can't Father just tell me what happened!" Luke smashed his hand onto the table in frustration before clicking on a picture of his Mother.

_She's beautiful. _Luke thought, reaching out and touching her face on the screen.

"Luke." He could hear Vader breathing from behind him, and he tensed, wondering if his Father would get angry at what he was searching up.

"Er, hello Father." Luke tried to discreetly click on the red X but Vader caught his hand.

"Who told you her name?" he asked, pulling Luke out of his seat.

"I—3PO told me!" Vader glared at the computer and then at Luke. Luke suddenly felt angry.

"You can't keep me in the dark forever you know! You have to tell me sometime!" Luke shouted, sick of his Father's over-dramatic secret keeping.

"You cannot know the truth, not until you are older." Vader's voice dropped to a whisper, and his grip slackened on Luke's arm.

"3PO and R2 told me all sorts of stories about you. You were really cool. You still _are _cool." Luke said equally as softly.

"There are terrible things I have done, I—if you hear of them now when you are mature of enough—" Vader stopped and let go of Luke altogether.

"You're my Father; I don't care about what you've done! You're _my _Father and I will always love you not matter what!" Luke said stubbornly. Not caring about Vader's thoughts on the matter, Luke gave Vader a soft hug, trying to tell him that everything would be alright.

Vader slowly hugged Luke back.

_Progress! _Luke thought joyfully.

When Luke stepped back, he blushed and stared up at Vader.

"Okay then Father, I'll be kind of patient." Luke muttered.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Vader pointed out. Luke flashed him a cheeky grin before heading back to his room.


	19. Luke's Interesting Day

Luke was apprehensive when he arrived at his school gates, luckily for him though, Ryan and Hailie came running up to him.

"Where were you Luke? How come you weren't in school?" Hailie asked.

"Oh er, I wasn't feeling well." _It's not exactly a lie, _Luke thought.

"Glad you're better mate." Ryan said, patting him on the back.

"Did I miss anything?" Luke asked as the school bell rang. Ryan and Hailie shared a troubled look, and Luke didn't miss it. "What?"

"Well…Jexton and Kevin have joined up. They really seem to dislike you." Hailie explained, pushing open the door. Soon as Luke stepped into the classroom everyone stopped talking.

"Well, looks like Luke finally came back. What, were you scared of what the _big nasty boys _would do to you?" Kevin sneered.

"Ignore them." Ryan murmured, choosing a seat at the back of the class. Luke and Rose followed him.

"So you told your Father then?" Jexton asked in a low voice. _At least he hasn't told anyone. _Luke thought in relief.

"Yeah, I didn't mention any names though." Luke and Jex glared at each-other. Luke broke eye-contact and turned his head away.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about your little secret either." Jex sauntered back to his new friends.

"This doesn't look very good." Hailie ran a hand through her hair. "My brothers such a jerk." Luke had forgotten that Hailie and Jexton were related, what with Hailie being rather kind and Jexton being…well, rather aggressive.

Luke thought that his day had gone rather well, since Hailie and Ryan had always been there to defend him if Kevin or Jexton made a cutting remark aimed at him. It was near the end of lunch-time that Tony approached them.

"Luke, I wanna have a word with you…alone." He cast wary looks at an angry Hailie and Ryan.

"Okay." Luke said uneasily, keeping an eye out for Kevin or Jex, since Tony was hanging around with them.

"I don't have anything against you, so I thought I'd just warn you that Kevin and Jex plan on jumping you after school." Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet along the ground.

"_Jump _me?" Luke asked, not sure he knew what it meant.

"Ya'know, beat you up. Since you walk home from school, they're gonna follow you and…yeah." Tony's head suddenly snapped up, and Luke realised that Kevin was shouting for him. "I've got to go man, see you." Tony hurried away, and left a worried Luke standing there.

"What did he say?" Hailie demanded, spinning Luke round to face them.

"Uh, Jexton and Kevin are planning to beat me up after school. I don't know what I did to Kevin; he just seems to hate me. I mean like I get why Jex could be angry, but I didn't even mention any names!"

"Ask your dad to pick you up." Ryan suggested. "They won't go near you knowing Vader's around. I mean like, it's obvious that Jexton told Kevin." Ryan added thoughtfully.

_Not a bad idea at all. _Luke knew his Father was at home, probably buried under piles of paper. He mentally laughed at the image of Vader drowning in paper.

"I can try it, and if not I'll get his P.A to pick me up…though he doesn't like me either. Why does everyone hate me?" Luke wondered out loud.

"Don't be stupid, only Kevin and his gang and that P.A "hate" you. Everyone else is fine with you." Hailie berated. Luke shrugged.

**Home time…**

"Remember, don't leave the building until you've called your dad." Hailie whispered, grabbing her school bag, she quickly left the classroom. Ryan thumped Luke on the back and left as well.

_Oh man, they're all watching me! _Luke snuck a paranoid glance at them, before leaving the class-room. He loitered around in the hallway, pulling out his com-link, he dialled Vader frequency.

"Father?" Luke asked, nearly whispering. He pressed himself into a corner with his back to everyone. "Father?" he hissed.

"_**What is it Luke?" **_The unmistakeable sound of Vader's breathing seemed to be amplified. Luke compared the noise to flushing a toilet at night, when it seems like a tsunami.

"Father, can you pick me up? Please?" Luke added as an afterthought.

"_**I am busy Luke. I will send for my P.A to do it." **_

"No, no! You please! Pleeease?" Luke begged, acutely aware that Kevin and Jexton were _talking _in the hallway.

"_**Very well then. I will be there in precisely 10 minutes, do not keep me waiting." **_The call ended and Luke sighed in relief…that soon turned to panic. He had to wait in the hallways for 10 minutes, alone, with Jexton and Kevin.

And, as he thought they would, they waltzed over, a little bit _to _casually.

"Who was that, Farm-boy?" Kevin sneered.

"Uh, my Father." _I'm not scared of them, they're just big fat bullies! _Luke raised his chin. _Damn, I'm in a corner as well. Where are the teachers when you need them?_

"Vader? Stars I thought Jex was joking. How can you, some scrawny little Tatooine kid, be Lord Vader's son?" Kevin scoffed.

"Shut up!" Luke snapped.

"What? I—did _you _just tell _me _to shut-up?" Kevin laughed and looked over at Jexton. He swung his fist out, but Luke ducked away and pushed Kevin with all his might. Kevin was sent flying down the hallway, smacking into a wall.

"Kevin?" Jexton called, racing to his friends side. Luke stared at the barely conscious Kevin and then down to his hands.

"I did that?" he whispered, flexing his fingers. He looked up as Jexton helped Kevin hobble away.

"I'll get you for that Luke! Mark my words!" Kevin yelled angrily.

_Stars, I even caused a dent in the wall! Stars Luke, stars… _Luke was shaking slightly as he got into his Father's ship.

"What is wrong?" Vader asked, weaving between the slower moving vehicles. Luke shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Uh, I got in a fight with someone and I shoved them…and, and they went flying down the hallway!" Luke's thoughts were garbled. Did he just use the Force? Was he going to turn out evil and hurt people? Was he a _bad person_?

"Yes, you did use the Force, but it does not make you a bad person. What you did was for self-defence, am I correct?" Luke nodded dully. "Then you are not a bad person."

"You're so logical." Luke murmured, leaning into his seat and closing his eyes.

"Mm." Vader remembered something Obi-Wan had once told him. _You need to have patience Anakin, you are not the most logical thinker ever. _

Was that…a twinge of regret he feeling? Sure, he _**had **_loved Obi-Wan, key word: Had. It was obvious to him what his Master really thought about him. His hands clenched on the steering wheel and he increased his speed.

"Father, can we go visit the Jedi Temple? I mean like, just to look outside?" Luke asked from his seat.

"No, you are to have nothing to with Jedi things, and why would you want to go anyway?" Vader asked, slowing down a bit.

"I just want to see what it looked like." Luke's voice was so sad and pathetic that Vader took pity on him.

"As you wish, but no longer than 5 minutes." Vader turned the ship around.

"Wow! It's so large!" Luke pressed himself against the glass as Vader stopped the ship. "Did you get lost in there? How many floors are there? This is so cool!" Luke breath was fogging up thee glass. Vader peeled his son away and sat him down.

"For the first few weeks, I was indeed finding myself in an unfamiliar place, but you learn your way around after a while." Vader set off for home once again.

Luke pursed his lips and glanced longingly back at the Jedi Temple. Or what was left of it anyway.

"So when can I start being a Sith? Is it fun to be a Sith? I'm not sure, I mean like you're a Sith and you're always grumpy." Vader cast an amused glance at his son.

"Do not worry Luke, all in due time. Now tell me, why were you fighting another student?" Luke frowned, he didn't actually know.

"Because they don't like me? I don't know." Luke answered truthfully.

"_They_?"

"Uh, it was only two of them, and only one tried to punch me." Luke became smug, "But I dodged it. It was so awesome."

"I do not want you fighting anymore. Tell a teacher if you must." Vader took a hand on of the wheel to point it in Luke direction.

"Yes Father." Luke rolled his eyes in a huff.

Luke glanced at the deactivated C-3PO and R2-D2 in the corner.

"You should turn them on." Luke noted, then on a brighter note he said, "It'll soon be my birthday! It's hard to believe I've been with you for nearly a year!" Luke skipped ahead of his Father as they got into a lift.

"It's seems like it's been longer." Vader commented dryly. Luke blushed.

"Father, could you er, help me with some homework? It's difficult and I don't get it." Luke fiddled with his thumbs nervously. He was surprised when his Father agreed.

"I will meet you in the Conference room in a few minutes." Luke watched as the end of Vader's cape flapped around a corner.

"Sure!" Luke called after him, throwing his bag on his bed. He fished out his homework and sat down. Vader sat next to him, and he could feel Luke's joy of sitting so close to him.

Vader could see himself finally getting the hang of being a Father. And he _liked _it.


	20. The Deathfin Battle Part I

**A few weeks later on Thursday morning…**

General Hazdan paced up and down the corridor anxiously, he adjusted his collar for the umpteenth time, and turned to face his reflection in the wall.

_You can do this, Captain Piett is relying on _you _to deliver this report…you can do this you can do this don't worry he's just man—_

The sound of footsteps made him jump and he tried to straighten himself out, but paused uncertainly when he saw a young boy's face peering up into his.

"Hi." The child said. Hazdan glanced around nervously, not sure why the child was in Lord Vader's Private Quarters.

"I'm Luke," he stuck his hand out and Hazdan slowly shook it, "you must be waiting for my Father." Hazdan wasn't sure who he was talking about until the man in question appeared, his breathing signalling his arrival more than anything else.

"General Hazdan…son." Vader glanced at Luke who squirmed where he stood. Hazdan was at a loss of what to say. He was totally unaware that Vader had a son. Swallowing back his shock, he saluted briskly before standing to attention.

"We shall discuss what needs to be discussed in the Conference Room." Vader left, with Hazdan following up behind.

Luke moved to follow them, genuinely curious about what they were doing.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Vader thundered, turning around and fixing a steely gaze on Luke.

"Uh, with you?" Luke answered, though it came out more of a question.

"Go an occupy yourself somewhere else." Vader continued the short distance to the Conference Room, and General Hazdan sneaked another weird look at Luke.

**In the Conference Room…**

"M'lord, we have gained news that The Rebels are on the move. An undercover spy has sent back information on their plans."

"Continue." Vader ordered.

"They are planning an attack on one of our Star Destroyer ships…The Death-fin, to be precise M'lord." Hazdan watched as Vader paced up and down. The Death-fin was one of the Empires less _important _Star Destroyer ships.

"Why that particular ship?" Vader asked, pausing to grip behind a chair. Hazdan very nearly shrugged, but remembered what had happened to the last person to do that in Vader's presence.

"We do not know, M'lord." Hazdan refrained from loosening his collar and stood still.

Vader considered his options: 1. He could stay here and trust his Generals and Captains on The Death-fin to take care of the problem 2. He could send them instructions from Coruscant or 3. He could join them himself and get involved in the battle.

He decided on the latter.

"General Hazdan, go down to my Hangar Bay and instruct the Hangar Personnel to prepare my personal ship. I want it to be ready for when I arrive there."

"Yes M'lord." Hazdan saluted and hurried down the hallway to the lift.

Now Luke had been moping around in the hallway, when he saw Hazdan hurry out the room. Luke set of after him, and managed to dodge the closing doors of the lift.

"Hey, it's me again!" Luke smiled as Hazdan shuffled around uncomfortably.

"Hello Luke. Can I assist you?"

"Yes, where are you going?"

"The Hangar Bay." General Hazdan stepped out of the lift and stretched slightly.

"Why?" Luke asked curiously.

"To order the Personnel down there to prepare your…_Father's _ship." He hesitated for a few seconds before uttering the word.

"Where's he going?" Luke frowned and quickened his pace to match General Hazdan's quick strides.

"He is going to oversee—and possibly fight—against the Rebels on The Death-fin. I shall be leaving to join them as well." Luke stayed quiet.

_A real fight? In SPACE? I can't miss this can I? How would I get there though? Father would sense me immediately with the Force…unless…_

"Which one's your ship?" Luke asked, interrupting Hazdan's shouting. He glanced down, seeming to forget that Luke was with him.

"That one over there." He pointed to a relatively nice looking ship before returning to shouting out orders. Luke rushed over to his ship, and carefully slipped in when no one was looking.

"Okay…where to hide?" Luke glanced around nervously, aware of Hazdan's approaching footsteps. He dived into the Fresher that was on-board, locking the door in the process.

He heard some muffled shuffling and the engine suddenly roared into life. Luke felt a spark of adrenaline course through his body, and he was slammed against the sink as the Shuttle started to ascend.

**An hour later…**

Vader glanced at the coordinates on his Navi-computer before setting the ship to Auto-pilot. This was his chance to meditate and draw strength from the dark-side to aide him…

_Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep…_

What was that irritating noise? Vader clenched his fingers together and deepened his meditation, but it was all in vain for he could not, not now that his attention had been skewered.

"What is it?" he snapped irritably, nearly crushing the com-link in his anger.

"_**L-lord Vader?" **_A weak voice asked.

"Yes, it is. Now who is this and what do you want?" he heard some pathetic whimpering noise and nearly disconnected the call.

_This person is an imbecile. _He thought.

"_**M'lord y-your son L-Luke is not in school t-today. W-we just need to know w-why so we can mark it d-down." **_The woman paused and tried to cough quietly.

Vader sighed in exasperation. He was getting used to Luke's antics, him not turning up to school wasn't what worried him…it was where he was right now.

"I shall return to you in due time." Vader ended the call and dialled in Luke's number.

**Back on General Hazdan's ship…**

Luke bounced his leg up and down in anticipation. When were they going to arrive at the battle?

_Beep-beep—_

Luke's hand flew to his com-link, but he was too late: the noise had alerted Hazdan to his presence. He rattled the door-knob.

"Who's in there?" he heard him unlocking the safety latch on his blaster. "Come out, or I'll _make _you come out!" he threatened.

"It's just me…" Luke fumbled around with the lock until the door swung open.

"_Luke_?" Hazdan flashed him a look of disbelief. "Luke! What in the spinning Galaxy are you doing here? Does your Father know? Stars I will be in _so _much trouble!" Hazdan holstered his Blaster and slumped into his seat.

"I just wanted to see the fight." Luke mumbled, sitting down as well. Hazdan rubbed his face.

"I must tell Lord Vader about this." Hazdan pulled out his com-link.

"What? NO!" Luke wrestled the com-link out of Hazdan's slack hands and smashed it onto the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Hazdan shouted.

"I'll tell my Father when we get there. Please, let me tell him." Luke pleaded, throwing on his puppy-eyes for the added effect.

"Oh, very well then." Hazdan sighed tiredly, and rubbed his face.

**On the Death-fin…**

Darth Vader got into his Tie-fighter, and set out with the others. Luke watched from afar in a little balcony. A terrible feeling was gnawing away at his tummy…what if his Father died?

That thought did it. Luke climbed down the steep staircase, nearly falling over the edge in his haste to get down.

"Sorry!" he yelled, shoving past a late Tie-fighter pilot. The pilot fell onto the floor, and Luke snatched away his helmet from the man's arms.

"Hey kid! GET BACK HERE!" he ignored the man, and slid into the unfamiliar ship. Luke jammed the helmet onto his head; it slipped slightly since it was too big for him.

**On the battle-field…**

Luke had his channel switched off, though he could hear everything else that was being said. He was flying around jerkily on the side of the battle, keeping an eye out for his Father. When he would find him he would lose him in the midst of the shots and ships.

"_We lost Tie-45!" _Someone over the channel yelled. It was accompanied by an explosion.

"_There went Tie-56!" _there was some more Blaster shots and Luke wondered what he was numbered, and what his Father was numbered.

"_Why are you not fighting Tie-13?" _Vader's voice suddenly crackled onto his channel. Luke tensed, was he talking to _him_?

He didn't have time to think of anything to do, because he suddenly got the feeling that he should swerve. He missed an X-wings shot by inches. He was still not totally accustomed to the controls, so he was flying all over the place.

"_What's wrong with Tie-13? Tie-13 to you read me?" _someone asked, Luke nose-dived sharply downwards, slightly spiralling past a few X-wings.

He jerked sharply to the right, his elbow flying into the panels, effectively turning on his microphone.

"Ah!" Luke yelped and increased his speed, "Ah! Get away from me!" The X-wing was persistent and was following him around.

"_LUKE?" _Vader's voice shouted perplexed.


	21. The Deathfin Battle Part II

"Hello Father!" Luke yelled, nearly flying into a Tie-fighter.

"_LUKE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" _His Father roared, obviously not anticipating that his wayward son would be there.

"Father—I'm kinda busy right now—AH!" he glanced down and finally realised he had a gun. He turned the Tie around and shot shakily at his attacker. The X-wing exploded into a shower of sparks.

"_LUKE! ARE YOU IN TIE-13? GET OUT OF HERE BACK TO THE DEATH-FIN IMMEDIATELY!" _

"_Tie-27 down! I repeat, Tie-27 down!" _Luke glanced around nervously, a never-ending stream of blasts coming from him.

"Father, uh," he paused to neatly dodge a stray blast that was coming towards him. He flew away to the out-skirts of the battle again.

Vader had pinpointed Luke's Tie-fighter and was heading steadily towards him, destroying any X-wing that dared to halt his journey. He caught a glimpse of his son sitting inside, nervously darting glances left and right.

"Luke look out!" he yelled, obliterating the X-wing. Luke swore in Huttsee and retreated further back.

Vader circled Luke, shooting at anything that came to close by. He still couldn't understand what his son was doing here! He should've been at school, or at least bunking off at home! Not in a _battle-field_!

"Luke, if you do not fly back to the Death-fin you will have _ME _to deal with!" Vader threatened, well aware that his men were wondering who the little boy was.

"_Father I can fight!" _Luke swerved at blasted another X-wing to pieces.

"I am ordering you right now to go back to the—" he was cut off as three X-wings suddenly shot at them. Vader flew forwards, and watched in increasing horror and a stray blast grazed past Luke's wing, singing it. The impact however, caused Luke to momentarily lose control of his Tie-fighter. He spiralled around, getting sick from the spinning.

He righted himself just in time to barely avoid another shot. Vader trailed behind Luke closely, protecting him from any threats. Luke was handling the ship with surprising ease, considering that he'd never flown one before.

"_Father! When is the battle over?" _Luke asked, flying over to the other side.

"The battle is over once the majority of one side has been killed! I do not have time to be worrying over you! Go back NOW!" Vader's patience had long since vanished, and he was releasing his frustration on any X-wing that was within his line of fire.

"_I can help!" _Luke insisted, bravely inching closer to the heart of the battle.

"Luke, if you even think about going any closer I am warning you—" Luke ignored his Father and flew in, gun ablaze.

Vader grunted and dived after Luke, expertly twirling around to avoid being caught alight. He had lost sight of Luke, a used the Force to find his location.

Luke's wing was smoking, and he wasn't sure how long it would last before he lost control and was stuck, endlessly strolling through Space since there was a lack of gravity.

"_There is a Super X-wing! I repeat, A Super X-wing!" _Vader whipped the ship around, and heard everyone's gasp of breath over the channel.

A larger, more resilient and violent version of an X-wing appeared. Super X-wings are manned by 6 people, with heat-seeking missiles; they were capable of firing 30 shots per 5 seconds. Super X-wings was basically just a large, airborne tank of mass-destruction.

_It will be nothing compared to the Death Star once it is complete. _Lord Vader thought, forgetting Luke was even there at all.

"_Focus on destroying that thing!" _someone shouted, everyone cheered and they opened fire at will, racing forwards to confront the mechanical monster.

Luke shot forwards as well, this was like his dream! A dream he had since forever. Ever since he had lived on Tatooine…to be a star pilot, fighting alongside his Father. He shivered in delight, determined to make his Father proud, he ignored his Father's shouting and circled the large, Super X-wing.

"WHOA!" he had to zigzag in a crazy routine through the air, the firing rate astounding him.

_It has 4 guns per person! _He realised, and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. Pulling on all his concentration, he fired at the beast, and only managed to maybe dent its side.

He dived down, and sent a barrage of shots at the underside of the Super X-wing. It started to shudder, but Luke persisted though, determined to blow it up.

Vader concentrated his fire at the Super X, but his focus was more directed to dodging the other X-wings attacks. He searched frantically around for Luke, and saw him hovering around underneath the Super X, firing at it. The Super X started to shudder, and Vader realised the it was going to soon blow up.

_I guess they don't have much protection underneath them. _ He thought smugly. Such a design flaw…

The other Tie-fighters had retreated farther back, and the X-wings disappeared altogether.

"Luke, get back before it blows up!" Luke ordered frantically as Luke didn't make any indication of moving.

"Luke!" Vader shouted into his microphone, thinking that perhaps Luke hadn't heard him.

"_Just a few more shots…!" _Luke grunted, he heard a whoop of excitement as the Super X caught fire…and _exploded_.

The rest of the Tie-fighter pilots cheered, but Vader was frozen, staring aghast at the floating pieces of scrap metal.

Where was Luke? He had just been there and then it exploded…Vader inched his Tie closer, the other pilots returning back to the Death-fin.

"Luke?" Vader asked hesitantly. The line remained silent, and Vader sucked in a breath, stretching out tentatively with the Force—dreading the answer he would get in return. He caught a few wisps of Luke's Force-signature, and deduced that his son was indeed alive.

He let out a breath he'd been holding, momentarily going light-headed from the lack of oxygen. He spotted Luke's badly burnt Tie-fighter, and pressed a button do that a magnetic line shot out and attached itself to Luke's fighter.

Pulling his son along behind him, Vader hurried back to the Death-fin, anxious to see if his son really was okay.

Luke had suffered multiple burns to his body, he had lost consciousness and had a light head injury and Luke had also fractured his left knee. Vader once again found himself sitting near Luke's medical bed. The medic aboard the Death-fin was not as good as Doctor Qwerty, but he would do.

"He should regain consciousness within a day or so. Poor lad really took a real beating out there. Why was he fighting anyway, M'lord?" the doctor asked. Vader clenched his hands and started to choke the incompetent fool. After clearing his head, he suddenly released the poor fellow, and ordered him away from his presence. The doctor did not hesitate to comply.

Vader had a feeling that Luke would be in the Medical Bay a lot more times when he was older. Vader could only imagine the sort of trouble Luke would get into.


	22. The End for now!

Luke slowly regained consciousness, though he didn't immediately open his eyes; he knew that his Father was there due to the sound of his breathing, and Luke didn't want to face his wrath. Maybe he deserved, but he had done well though…right? He had destroyed the Super X! That surely meant _something_?

"I know you are awake." Luke inwardly winced and slowly let his eyes flutter open.

"Father." Luke acknowledged, surprised at how raspy his voice was. Luke was prepared for whatever his Father was going to say, he could handle it…

"What on earth were you thinking?" Vader exploded. Luke was sure that if his mask wasn't there, spit would be flying _everywhere_.

"F-Father I can explain—"

"YOU WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Vader had obviously lost his cool.

"I thought I was helping you!" Luke argued, glad that he was currently ill, he didn't want to be locked back in that cell anymore.

"I have had years of practice in battles! And you have had none! Do you know how close you were to being blown up! DO YOU!" Vader thundered, shaking an angry fist at Luke.

"I—weren't you even _a little _impressed that I blew up that big Super X-wing?" Luke tried to change the subject.

To be honest, Vader was _very _impressed that Luke had managed to do that. It seemed that Skywalkers were destined to do great things. He himself had blown up a death-station when he was nine.

"It was foolish and dangerous! Do you think I would be impressed if you _died _Luke?" Vader was breathing heavily, and somewhere in-between his rant he had stood up—sending his chair clattering to the floor.

Vader had finally relented on harshly berating Luke when he had burst into tears and could not be consoled. Vader sighed impatiently, feeling slightly hypocritical; he himself had ignored whatever Obi-Wan had told him and dived head first into battles, usually coming out with just a few scratches.

_Apart from that fight with Dooku and on Mustafa._

"Cooperate with the Doctor, I shall be back shortly." Vader didn't spare a distraught Luke another glance as he strode purposely out of the room.

Luke pulled his blanket up to his chin so only his eyes were poking up from the top. Everyone at school would be wondering where he was. Kevin and Jexton took it upon themselves to start up a wild reason why he was not present.

He heard the Doctor humming and quickly scrubbed at his face; he dint want the Doctor to know he had been crying.

"Ah, Luke. How are we feeling?" if the man knew Luke had been crying, he gave no indication. Instead, he took Luke's temperature and gave him a glass of water.

"When I can I leave?" Luke thirstily swallowed all his water, and set the glass down on the side table.

"Well, I wouldn't advise you to go around hopping into anymore Tie-fighters that's for certain!" the Doctor's attempt at humour was lost on Luke.

"When?" Luke very nearly snapped.

"Well young man, you've fractured your knee…so I don't think it to be wise to leave your bed."

"But I can still walk right? With like, crutches or something?" the Doctor stared at Luke and Luke stared back, a small glare on his face.

"You've fractured your knee."

_Is this man stupid? I know that already! _Luke refrained from telling the Doctor this to his face; instead, he gave a small snort and said in a forcibly calm tone:

"But if I _were _to leave, I could use crutches?" Luke felt like he was explaining something to a very young child.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." The Doctor left and Luke opened and closed his mouth like a fish. What had just happened? Why had he just left like that? Why didn't he answer his question?

Luke grumbled and went to turn around, but stopped because of his knee.

"This sucks." He muttered.

**Sometime later…**

Luke had been wheeled into his Father's private shuttle so that they could fly to Coruscant. So far, Vader hadn't said anything to Luke, simply going on as if he wasn't there. Luke wasn't sure if he preferred it when they had been arguing, or _this_.

"Are you still mad at me?" Luke asked timidly, gingerly stretching his leg out.

"I still cannot believe you _did _that. What possessed you to hide on General Hazdan's ship, steal a Tie-fighter _and nearly kill yourself_?"

"I said I was sorry!" Luke huffed.

"You will be adequately punished once we return to Coruscant." Vader said no more and Luke whined a little.

Once they landed in Vader's Hangar Bay, Luke got to test out his crutches. The Doctor said he would only need them for a few days before he could start walking around. Even then he wasn't allowed to run or do anything that required a lot of use of his legs.

"You will go to your room and _stay _there until _I _say you can come out. Do you understand?" Luke nodded, and Vader watched as he slowly hobbled away.

Sweeping down the hallway, he felt tired; no one warned him that raising a child would be so _difficult_. Or maybe Luke was a special case?

_That's what happens when you are raised for 9 years without any parents. _Vader thought irritably. _I blame Obi-Wan for all this! He stole Luke away from me…the stupid old fool._

Vader slammed his hand angrily against the button, and the doors to his room slid open. Settling down in his leather chair, he relaxed, trying to meditate.

He found it was nearly impossible, Luke was too upset, and it affected him. Perhaps he had been too harsh with the boy?

_No, he stole a Tie-fighter and nearly got himself killed! _

But if he wanted _anything _that resembled a restful night, then he was going to have to make amends with his son.

Luke watched warily as Vader stood in his doorway. Was he going to be shouted at again? Well, what else could it be? His Father was not in the best of moods with him.

"Luke, I think you are foolish, reckless, you don't think about what you are going to do—you simply _do it_…" Luke braced himself, not finding the willpower to argue back. "But, you are my son, and Skywalkers aren't known for rational thinking." He ended.

_Padme was always the rational thinker…_

Luke's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Are you trying to apologize?" Luke asked incredulously.

"No. And if anyone should be apologizing, it should be you!" Vader consciously tried to lower his tone of voice. He had already done his fair bit of shouting at Luke, for around 15 long minutes.

"I am sorry, Father, for stealing a Tie-fighter and for nearly dying." Luke mumbled sincerely. Now that he had reflected on it, it _was _rather stupid of him. Of course his Father wouldn't die; he was the best pilot ever! Luke could've hit himself for being so brash.

"I don't want us to argue." Luke said, blinking up at Vader.

"I do not wish to fight either, young one." Vader replied, stepping into Luke's room.

"Don't call me that." Luke muttered, a little crease on his forehead.

"Do not think I have forgotten about your punishment!" Vader let the doors close behind him, and noted in disgust all the clothes that were strewn haphazardly across his floor. He glanced at the walls, and noted with some surprise that there was a poster of _him _there.

He suddenly felt awkward, an emotion he had not felt in a _long _time. He cleared his throat.

"Don't take me to the Emperor!" Luke pleaded, his muscles twitching at the memory of being electrocuted.

"Of course not, I did not know the Emperor was going to do that. I never knew that that was the Emperor's intention." Luke sat up with some difficulty.

"Father, you know that I l—"

"I must go now Luke. I need to meditate." Vader said in a rush, knowing that Luke was going to say the L-word. He had never heard his son say that, and he wasn't even sure how he would've replied.

"But Father—" Luke tried again, feeling the need to make sure his Father knew that he loved him.

"Be sure to get some rest, and order dinner. No leaving your bed." Vader slammed the button with more force than he intended.

"Iloveyou!" Luke rushed out, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Vader paused; he could've pretended not to have heard him, since it almost didn't make any sense…he swept out the room, as warm feeling—though not unfamiliar—spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes.

**A few weeks later…**

The school bell rang, and all the students in class 4YJ let out a collective whoop of excitement.

"Finally it's half-term!" Hailie squeezed out the door with the rest of the class, tugging Luke and Ryan behind her.

"I know right! We need to all meet up! It'll be so cool!" Ryan stopped to clutch at a stitch in his side, out of breath.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. It's also my birthday soon!" Luke wondered if he would throw a party or not.

"Oh yeah! That'll be fun! It's over the half-term though; I think I'm away on holiday." Hailie scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"Same with me mate. I'm away the whole week." Luke silently thanked whoever was up there in relief. He wouldn't have to plan anything now! He was a little depressed that he would most likely be stuck at home all day, but that didn't squash the feeling of happiness in him!

"Anyway, I'll see you guys soon! Call each-other yeah?" Luke waved as everyone split up into different directions.

He saw Vader's P.A (whose name was Ian) waiting in a ship.

"Get in kid, I haven't got all day." Ian started the engine without checking to see if Luke was strapped in or not.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Luke asked.

"I hate looking after whiny kids." Ian half-joked. Luke tittered a bit and wished dearly that they would be home by now.

…

"Father! It's half-term and it'll be my birthday soon isn't that awesome I'm so excited!" Luke yelled in a rush, barrelling into his Father. Vader stumbled slightly from the impact and manoeuvred his way past a babbling Luke.

"Half-term? What are you going to do all week?" Vader asked, secretly dreading the idea of Luke following him around (as he liked to do whenever he was bored).

"I don't know. Something awesome!" Luke jiggled around as he kicked of his shoes, tie and jacket. He left them in a rumbled pile in front of his bed-room door.

"What are you going to get me?" Luke asked, somehow getting a ton of energy.

"I do not know. What would you like?" Vader hadn't even considered it. "I was thinking something along the lines of; A) some mechanical equipment B) a shuttle ride into space or C) giving you some money to spend as you see fit." Vader stopped walking and glanced down at Luke.

Luke pretended to think a little bit before his face lit up in a mischievous smile.

"How about all THREE!" Luke laughed as Vader shook his head in amusement. "Seriously though." He added afterwards.

"We shall see." Vader said lightly. Luke took that as a yes and danced himself back to his room. Vader laughed under his breath.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Luke sat up, feeling as though he could do anything.

"It's my birthday!" He shot out of bed, and made his way to Vader's quarters, intent on waking his Father up to share the good news.

**The first chapter of the second in the Luke and His Father series will either be out tomorrow OR possibly today! I'm not too good at endings so…. ^.^ yeah. **


End file.
